Crossed Paths Book 2: The Adventure Begins
by jon3s115
Summary: Kevin has finally finished his training and is ready for whatever Corneria will throw at him. About a month after he finishes, Star Wolf appears in Lylat. Pepper has hired the team to locate them and run them out of Lylat for good. Will the team succeed?
1. Chapter 1: First Action

_Here we go! Book 2 of the Crossed Paths trilogy! I hope you guys enjoy the plot I have for this. It will tie into Book 3 in a CRAZY way. Anyway… on with the story. _

**Chapter 1: First Action**

It has been a month since I finished my training. I was more fit, stronger, knew how to fight, and could pilot an Arwing with great skill. I had all I wished for when I joined the team. It was great. I hadn't been on a real mission, just acts of kindness. Fox told me that if I could help someone, then I can do whatever needed to do so.

After I finished my training, things were slow. I was in the team estate watching the news. Fox, Slippy and I were the ones in the living area watching it.

"There have been several rumors stating that the new Star Fox member, known as Kevin, hates the team and will most likely abandon them." The reporter said.

"Corneria's news networks do reports on rumors?" I asked Fox.

"Yeah, pretty useless, eh?" he said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"You're fine with all this negativity?" Slippy asked me.

"Negativity? It's a rumor that's not true. It doesn't affect me personally at all." I replied.

"That's good; don't let the paparazzi get to you." Slippy said.

"I won't" I said.

We all turned our attention back to the holo screen. "Many rumors use the fact that the team has yet to see any missions since Kevin joined. Because of this, they state that he would most likely leave." The reporter said.

"What a bunch of bullshit." I said.

Fox and Slippy just laughed.

"It's true" I said to them.

"Yeah we know. But you just said that this didn't 'affect' you." Fox said.

"Exactly" Slippy said.

"Alright well, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I want to explore the city a little more." I said as I got up from the couch.

I walked out of the estate to the vehicle that I owned. After I finished my training, the team surprised me with a car of my own. It was nice, silver, coupe sports car. It was so I could get around on my own time.

I drove downtown and went to the gym. I thought it would be a good idea to work out for a bit. When I exited my car and got near the door of the gym, I noticed weird noises coming from a nearby alley. Out of complete curiosity, I decided to head back to the car, grab my D-40 pistol, and check out the alley.

No one was around, so I was able to have the gun out and ready for whatever happened. I slowly approached the alley and poked my head around the corner. I found two large avians beating down an unarmed vulpine.

"Hey!" I yelled at the two.

They immediately stopped and looked up at me, "The hell you want?" the large avian asked.

"Leave this guy alone." I said.

"Who's gonna stop us?" the smaller one said.

I then lifted my pistol in the air, "Me"

"We ain't afraid of you." The large avian said.

They both started to walk towards me slowly.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be if I was just some random guy with a gun. But you would if I told you that I'm Kevin Michelson." I said.

Their eyes grew wide.

"I have authorization to do what is needed to help innocent people." I said to them.

The large one then came at me with a small dagger and attempted to stab me in the gut. I sidestepped quickly and grabbed the dagger from his hand. I then threw the dagger off to the side and kneed his stomach. He nearly threw up.

Suddenly his body charged at me with his fists blazing. I avoided each attempt he gave. After I found an open spot to attack, I quickly jabbed the avian in the stomach. This made him fall over and slightly lose consciousness. The large one then got up and attempted to attack me with the dagger he previously had. He tried so hard to hit me, but quickly was struck down.

"Don't ever try this shit again." I said to the two.

"You're dead you bastard." The large one said.

"I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

I drew my pistol and shot the large avian in the leg. This ensured that he would stop attacking me.

I walked over to the vulpine that was on the ground. He had blood coming from his nose and mouth and was stabbed in his side. I checked to see if he was still alive.

"Stay with me." I said frantically.

The vulpine raised his head slightly, "Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet. I need to get you to a hospital." I said as I quickly picked him up.

I ran him to the car and belted him up quickly. Thankfully, there was another person leaving a nearby shop.

I ran to the person, "Hey!" I yelled.

I must have startled her. "Where is the nearest hospital?" I asked.

"It's down the road." She said.

"Thank you" I said before I sprinted back to the car.

I sped down the road and soon reached the hospital. I ran to the side that the vulpine was sitting in and pulled him out quickly. He was losing a lot of blood at a quick rate.

I ran through the doors and yelled for a doctor.

"I need a doctor!" I yelled.

A white furred doe ran up to me, "What's wrong?"

"This man was beaten and stabbed." I said.

The woman then called for a medical team. In less than a minute a medical team showed up with everything they needed. They took the man into the back room.

The doe stood behind, "What happened to him?"

"I was on my way to the gym. When I got near the door, I heard some noises. I got my pistol and checked out the scene. I found that man being beaten by these two goons." I said.

"What about the two men? What have become of them?" she asked.

"They're alive. Actually I should say lucky to be alive. I left them in the alley, one unconscious and the other with a gunshot wound to the leg." I said.

"You have authorization to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, General Pepper gave the team authorization to do what is needed to help anyone. I saw this and decided to help." I said.

"Okay, well, thank you. I'm sure people will think twice about you now." She said as she walked away.

I looked down and saw that I had blood all over my shirt, "Good thing I got him here in time."

I walked back to the car and headed to the estate. I walked in and surprised Fox and Slippy.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fox said.

"I helped a guy that was being mugged." I said.

"Were you hurt?" he asked.

"Of course not" I replied.

"What's with the blood then?" Slippy asked.

"The man was bleeding pretty badly." I said.

"Oh" Slippy said.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to change into something more clean than this." I said as I walked up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs, Krystal walked out of her room. She looked at me and gave a huge gasp.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" she asked.

"A guy was being mugged, so I decided to help him." I said.

She then started to go through my mind to find the memory. When she found it, she gasped.

"Oh my" she said.

"He's going to be fine. I got him to the hospital just in time." I said.

"Thank God you were there when you were." She said.

"No kidding" I replied.

I then walked into my room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. There was blood all over me; on my arms, my legs, my face, and even in my hair.

I stepped in the shower and washed all of the blood off of me. It took me about five minutes to do so. After I finished I walked out of the bathroom and changed into my black shirt and dark jeans with my leather jacket.

I walked back downstairs and found Fox on his communicator. He was talking about a mission. After he finished, he turned to Slippy, Krystal, and me.

"I got some good news." Fox said. "We got a job from Pepper."

"Awesome" I said.

"What's the job?" Slippy asked.

"Apparently, Star Wolf was spotted on Corneria. Pepper wants us to either finish them or run them out of the system." Fox said.

Falco then came out of his room and running downstairs, "Did you say Star Wolf?"

"Yes, we got a job that wants us to run them out of Lylat." Fox said.

"It's about time we got something to do." Falco said.

"Great Fox is ready, so I guess we should pack up." Slippy said.

"Yeah, you guys start packing; I'll head to Pepper and get the intel." Fox said.

"Okay" I said.

"Let's get packing." Krystal said.

Fox left the house while everyone else went to their rooms to pack. We took about an hour to pack our necessities. When we finished, Fox returned from his meeting with the General.

"So, what do we have to do?" Falco asked.

"I'll brief you all when we get to Great Fox." Fox said.

_To be Continued…_

_Okay, I know that this is short. I am having a problem with elongating the plot. It just seems a little hard to make longer. But have no fear, I had the same problem with the first book and I found a way around it. I promise this to be a bit longer than Book 1. _

_Anyway… review and tell me what you guys think so far… _

_Until next time…_


	2. Chapter 2: Sargasso

_Okay guys… I have fixed the whole 'can't elongate the plot' issue, so expect a chapter every day or two. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter 2: Sargasso**

We reached the limo like vehicle that was intended for the team to travel as one. Fox only took five minutes to pack his stuff. He ran out to the car that was waiting with all of us inside.

"Take us to Great Fox." Fox told the driver.

In about twenty minutes, we reached the hangar that held Great Fox. The team quickly unloaded the car and quickly went into the Great Fox. When we got in, Fox told us to settle in our rooms and meet him in the briefing room.

In about ten minutes, everyone was seated in the briefing room.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

"What's that?" Fox said.

"Is Peppy going to provide support on this mission?" I asked.

"Peppy has requested that he stay on Corneria. He's getting a little old for this, so I told him that he could stay behind." Fox said.

"So ROB is going to provide us with info?" Falco asked.

"Yes" Fox replied. "Let's get down to business. According to the Intel I received, Star Wolf was spotted on Corneria. But they have since fled the planet. Spies have told us that they retreated to Sargasso, which is where we are going." Fox said.

"Kevin; you're going in the base with me. Krystal, Falco, and Slippy; I want you all to make sure that their reinforcements don't interfere with Kevin and I." Fox said.

"Understood" Falco said.

"Okay, head back to your rooms and suit up. We'll arrive in half an hour." Fox said.

After he finished, the team left the briefing room and headed to their rooms. I was excited because it was my first ground mission. But that soon turned into serious emotions.

After we all suited up appropriately, we reached Sargasso Base.

"Kevin; meet me in the hangar. We are taking off first." Fox said over the intercom.

I ran out of my room and into the long hallway.

I looked down the way and saw an elevator on the other end, "I think that takes me to the hangar" I said. I then broke into a full sprint down the hall.

When I reached the elevator, I told the computer to take me to the hangar. The elevator started to move. I decided to do a system check.

"Check for comms, shield functionality, and weapon ammo." I said to myself.

"Shield good, comms online, and I'll get a weapon in the hangar." I said.

"Good" I said. "Fox, I'm nearly to the hangar."

"I'll be waiting." Fox said.

The elevator stopped on the hangar floor. I ran out of the elevator and towards the weapon cache. I grabbed a D-50 rifle and fifteen energy cells.

"Let's go Kevin." Fox yelled from his Arwing.

"I got it." I said.

I then ran towards my Arwing and jumped in. I started to activate everything; comms, shields, weapons, controls, and engine. I then gave Fox a thumbs up.

"Alright ROB, we're ready." Fox said over the comms line.

ROB's voice came back, "Lift Lock released."

"Alright ROB, launch the ships." Fox said.

Both of our Arwings suddenly shot forward and out into space. The Arwing started to spin at an insane rate. I quickly activated the G-Diffuser and stabilizers; this made the Arwing stop spinning.

"Okay, follow me. We'll land in the same hangar I landed in the last time we were here." Fox said.

I pushed the thrusters forward, causing me to accelerate to a great speed. About half a minute passed. We saw the hangar that Fox used the previous time.

"There" he said.

Fox and I then slowed our Arwings and landed in the abandoned hangar. After we landed, we jumped out of our Arwings, weapons in hand.

"Why is there never anyone here?" I asked.

"Last time, they knew they were coming and hid in the upper levels. I assume they know we are here." Fox said.

"Wait, I see a guard over there." I said.

"Get down." Fox said.

Both of us then sped to cover behind a metal crate.

"Kevin, do you think you can take him out?" Fox asked.

"Yes I can." I said.

I poked my head above the crate and saw the guard. I then raised my rifle and shot three rounds at the guard. Each shot hit him directly in the torso.

"Damn you're a good shot." Fox said.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Okay, Falco, Krystal and Slippy, head out and provide us that cover." Fox said into his communicator.

"On it" Slippy said.

"Okay, the other three are heading out. Let's start this operation." Fox said to me.

"Alright, exactly what are we doing?" I asked.

"You and I are going to head to the upper levels. There is a communication relay there. Once we reach it, we use it to find out where Star Wolf is hiding." Fox said.

"Wait, they're not here? I asked.

"I don't see their Wolfen's." Fox said.

"Oh yeah" I said as I peered over the metal crate again.

"This will be a little easier now." Fox said.

"I wish" I said.

"Okay, let's head to the elevator." Fox said.

Both of us then came out from the cover and ran towards the east side of the base. We were about half way when a guard spotted us.

"Hey!" the guard yelled.

"Crap" I said.

I quickly brought my gun up and shot the guard several times.

"That was close." I said.

"I'm sure some other guards heard him. Keep your eyes peeled for any more." Fox said.

"Got it" I said.

We continued our run to the elevator. When we reached it, we saw several guards standing next to it. Fox and I quickly dove to cover.

"I don't think they saw us." Fox said.

Suddenly, Falco's voice came over the communicator. "Fox, we're in position outside the base. So far there aren't any enemies."

"What the hell was that?" one of the guards said.

"Shit" Fox said.

"Who's there?" another guard asked.

I then came out of the cover and vaulted over the small crate Fox and I were hiding behind. I raised my gun and shot all three guards.

"We're good" I said.

Fox then came out from behind the crate and ran towards the elevator. The console seemed to be broken.

"Dammit, it's broke." Fox said.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is an alternate route. But it's dangerous." Fox said.

"Dangerous?" I asked.

"There are usually a ton of guards." Fox said.

"Oh" I said. "Well it doesn't look like we have a choice."

"We don't" Fox said.

Fox and I then started to run towards a door that was across the way from the elevator.

"Here, this leads to the second layer." Fox said.

He pushed a button on a panel. The door slid open and revealed a guard standing on the other end. He was extremely startled.

"Shit" he yelled.

Fox then charged at the guard and slammed him into the ground. The force was enough to make the guard unconscious.

"Let's move" Fox said.

We ran through the doorway. It took us into an inclined hallway. It seemed to lead us to the top level, but only took us to the second level.

Fox and I then started to sprint up the hallway. We were about halfway through the hall when a guard found the unconscious body at the beginning of the hall.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Keep running!" Fox yelled.

The guard then started to fire at us. Several rounds hit Fox and I in the back.

"Ah" I yelled. One of the shots hit the shield's generator that was located on my back. This caused the shield to break and recharge.

I fell down in pain from the electric surges I felt from the shield breaking.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I looked back and saw the guard sprinting at us. I raised my gun and shot at the guard. I missed all but one shot, which hit him in the forehead. The surges of electricity was disorienting my vision, causing me to miss.

After the guard fell, I slowly rose back to feet and started to run up to Fox. It took me a while to catch up to him.

"You're too fast for me." I said.

"You okay?" Fox asked.

"No, the guard hit my generator. I don't think the shield is going to come back up." I said.

"Shit, you could get killed now." Fox said.

"I'll be fine. Let's keep going." I said.

"Okay, behind this door is the second level. I'm sure there are guards here." Fox said.

"Open it up then." I said.

Fox pushed the button that was on the console next to him. The door slid open; this caused the guards that were on the level to look towards the door.

Fox and I then ran out and started to shoot at every guard. I shot at four guards, each was hit several times. Fox shot at a few others; he hit each in the torso area. We continued running towards a small barricade and used it as cover. Every guard that was still alive was shooting at the barricade.

"Dammit, we're pinned." I yelled.

"I got this." Fox said as he pulled out a grenade.

Fox pushed the activation button on the grenade; this caused it to light up. He let it cook for a second then he threw it over our cover.

We both heard a loud explosion and saw a bright light emit from over the barricade.

Once the smoke cleared, we saw all of the guards on the ground. Several of which were mission limbs.

"Holy shit" I said at the horrific sight.

"Keep moving; we have to get to the third level." Fox said.

"How do we get there? The elevator is busted, remember?" I said.

"Shit, you're right." Fox said.

I then opened a communications line to Great Fox.

"ROB, can you scan the hideout and look for another way to reach the third level?" I said.

"Affirmative" ROB said. "Commencing scan"

After about a minute, ROB spoke again. "The hideout is split into three levels. Each is accessible through two separate elevators. One is located on the east end of the hideout; the other is located on the west end. Unfortunately, the east end elevator seems to be out of commission." ROB said in his monotone voice.

"That would have been really helpful ten minutes ago." Fox said.

"Thanks ROB." I said.

"Affirmative" ROB replied.

"Let's head to the west end" Fox said.

Fox and I then broke into a sprint towards the other end of the hideout. It took us three minutes to reach the elevator.

"Okay, there are going to be A LOT of guards on this level." Fox said.

I then took out the empty energy cell in my rifle and replace it with a fresh cell. "Let's go." I said.

"You take some risky chances. Your shield doesn't even work." Fox said.

"I'll be fine. Chances of them hitting me are zero, plus the armor should protect from any shot they manage to land." I said.

"Fine" Fox said.

Fox was about to push the button to call the elevator, when suddenly Falco's voice came over the communicator.

"Fox, I've got some bad news for ya." Falco said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"They called in reinforcements. It seems like they called an entire armada. Get whatever you need and get the hell out of there." Falco said.

"We're almost finished here. Just hold them off for as long as you guys can." Fox said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They called reinforcements. We have about twenty minutes before Falco and they have to pull out." Fox said.

"Let's hurry then." I said.

Fox then called the elevator. On the ride up to the top level, Krystal's voice came over the communicator.

"Kevin, Fox; be careful. I sense a large concentration of troops on the floor you are nearing." She said.

"I knew it." Fox said.

"Thanks Krys" I said.

"Okay, change of plan. Run in guns blazing, we need these guys taken out quickly." Fox said.

"And you call me a risk taker." I said.

"Sometimes you have to take risks." Fox said.

As Fox finished his sentence, the elevator stopped moving.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

The doors slid open slowly. On the other side was an incredible amount of troops. Fox and I ran out of the elevator shooting at everything that moved.

"Keep firing!" Fox yelled.

The troops didn't react fast enough to return fire. They were all facing the wrong way when Fox and I exited the elevator.

I aimed at a group of troops that were struggling to get their guns up. I held the trigger which sent a barrage of yellow energy bolts spewing towards the group of troops. Each was either hit in the head or in the leg.

"Kevin, this way!" Fox yelled as he ran towards the main communications room.

I looked at the mess that I created. I had a horrible feeling inside of me. I had never killed anyone before. Now I'm doing it by the dozens. I was surprised that I was able to push myself into doing this, after all, I felt horrible for doing it, yet I continue to do so.

"Kevin" Fox yelled.

"On my way!" I yelled back.

I ran in the direction that Fox had gone. I noticed that he had taken out several troops along the way.

I saw a door that was open; I assumed Fox was in there.

"Fox?" I asked.

"In here" he replied from the room.

I walked in and saw him typing on a computer.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is the information database. We'll be able to get Star Wolf's location from this." Fox said.

Fox started to search for anything related to Star Wolf. He found something that led us to their most recent location in less than a minute.

"Found them." Fox said.

"Where are they hiding now?" I asked.

"Looks like they went to…" Fox said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Aquas" Fox finished.

"Isn't that place overrun by water?" I asked.

"No there is some land, but most of it is controlled by Corneria. Why would they go there?" Fox questioned.

Falco's voice then came over the communicators. "Fox, we can't hold out any more. Get the hell out of there."

"We're on our way out now." Fox said.

"Go, I'll see where Star Wolf went. If they went to Aquas, there has to be some hideout there." I said.

"No Kevin, we have to leave now. The reinforcements will land any time now." Fox said.

"Would you rather go to Aquas and never find Star Wolf?" I said.

"Fine, but hurry." Fox said.

"Just go, I'll be fine." I said. "I have an idea that will really hurt Star Wolf."

"Don't do anything stupid." Fox said as he ran out of the room.

"Okay, where are you guys." I said to myself.

I started to search the database with deep detail. I quickly found out that Star Wolf had a secret hideout on an abandoned island far from any Cornerian controlled area.

"Fox, I found out where they went. I'll be down quickly." I said into the communicator.

"Hurry up; I'm already at the Arwing." Fox said.

"Okay, I want you to get everyone back away from the hideout." I said.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"I'm blowing this piece of shit up." I said.

"WHAT!" Fox yelled back.

"Get everyone out of here now! You have three minutes to get clear!" I yelled.

"No Kevin, you won't get clear fast enough!" Fox said.

"I have a plan, just go!" I said.

"Fine" Fox said. "Everyone, accelerate to max speed and get clear of the station."

"What the hell is going on?" Falco asked.

"Kevin's blowing the station up." Fox said.

"Are you guys clear?" I said into my communicator.

"Yeah, we're somewhat clear." Fox said.

I then pushed the self-destruct command.

A computer voice came over the intercom in the hideout, "Self-Destruct activated. Three minutes until total destruction.

After I heard the computer say this, I started to sprint back to my Arwing. I ran into several panicking guards along the way. None of them paid any attention to me.

It took me two minutes to reach my Arwing.

"Kevin, where the hell are you?!" Fox yelled over the communicator.

"I'm on my way out now." I said.

The entire base was shaking violently. Large objects were falling everywhere; support beams, crates that were stacked, even the windows were starting to crack.

I jumped in my Arwing and quickly activated all the systems. At the same time, I heard the computer speak again.

"Thirty seconds until base destruction." The computer said.

I saw several guards scrambling to get to their fighters. I just ignored the sight and left the base.

When my Arwing lifted off out into space, I pushed the throttle to its max. I quickly accelerated to an incredible speed.

"Fox, where did you relocate the Great Fox?" I said.

"I'm sending the coordinates now." Fox said.

Mere seconds passed when the HUD appeared. It showed me the exact location of the Great Fox. It also told me that I was still not clear of the blast radius.

"Shit, I may not make it!" I yelled.

Suddenly I saw a bright light emit from behind me. In the distance I saw the base explode. The blast was quickly spreading.

"Shit, the Arwing isn't fast enough!" I yelled.

"I have an idea; I'm sending your computer the coordinates to Corneria. Use the warp drive to get free of the radius." Fox said.

"Send it now!" I yelled.

"Okay, I sent it." Fox said.

My HUD then showed me that a set of coordinates were received. I put it into the code into the computer. This caused a computer voice to speak.

"Warp drive activated. G-Diffuser systems set to maximum." It said.

Suddenly, the stars in the distance turned into long strips of light. I was going so fast that light couldn't even keep up with me.

"Holy crap!" I yelled.

It took me about ten seconds to come out of warp. When I finally did exit the tunnel, I saw Corneria appear in front of me.

I opened a communications line with General Pepper.

"General; I need a place to land. My Arwing is low on power and I need immediate support." I said.

The Generals face then came into view, "Okay Kevin, you can land at the academy. The military bases won't let you because you're not military material."

"I understand General." I said.

"May I ask why you are low on power?" he asked.

"I was attempting to escape the blast from Sargasso. The Arwing wasn't fast enough to get free of the radius, so I used the warp drive to get myself here. Since it uses a lot of power, I need to land immediately." I explained.

"Blast from Sargasso?" He asked.

"Yes, I blew up the base." I said.

"You what?" he asked in a startled tone.

"Yes sir" I said.

"Well, excellent job." He said.

"Thank you, sir. Kevin out." I said.

I then pushed the throttle forward and headed towards the large blue and green planet that was in front of me. I needed a big rest after what I had been through in that attack.

_To Be Continued…_

_Alright! First action chapter!_

_I have decided to loosen up the restriction I had on language. So expect to see some more uses of words._

_Other than that… the next chapter will be up in 2 days. _

_Until next time…_


	3. Chapter 3: Aquas Hideout

_Not much to say, other than the fact that chapters might take a little longer (many of you don't want me to rush the chapters) and also I must say that the language will not get too serious. _

_On with the story…_

**Chapter 3: Aquas Hideout**

I reached the academy in about three minutes. I didn't want to strain the Arwing's capabilities after the warp. They hailed my Arwing after I neared the landing bay.

"Identify yourself." A large hound demanded.

"This is Kevin Michelson of the Star Fox team. I was given permission by General Pepper to land here." I said.

"Why don't you land in the Great Fox?" the hound asked.

"I used a warp drive to escape a very nasty situation. Great Fox is still back in the Meteo area." I said.

"Okay then, go ahead and land in hangar D-4. The squad that uses this hangar is out on a live training mission. I assume you won't be here long." The hound said.

"I won't, I just need to rest and repower my Arwing." I said.

I then cut the transmission and headed for the specified hangar. I landed and saw several mechanics run over to the Arwing. I got out and asked what they were doing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

A tall, grey furred hyena spoke. "Our scans showed that your ship is dangerously low on power. It is our job to immediately assist in any way when a ship lands."

"Oh" I said. "Carry on"

The team then started to examine the Arwing and then put a charging device in the engine area. I didn't know that the core was electrically powered; I thought it was run on fuel.

I left the hangar and started to walk around the halls of the academy. Most of the classes were in session, so the hallways were rather quiet.

As I walked through the halls; many of the students, which weren't in class, stared at me. I wondered if it was the fact that I was wearing armor that was somewhat covered with black spots and dents.

One of the students approached me. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why is there gunshot dents on your armor? And also, why are you wearing armor?" he asked.

"I just came from a mission. I was hit several times because my shield was malfunctioning." I said.

More students then started to crowd around me.

"Wait, are you Kevin Michelson?" a grey vulpine asked me.

"Why yes I am." I said.

Everyone that was crowded around me started to whisper and gasp.

"Can you tell us about this mission?" he asked.

"I really can't." I said. "But I can tell you that it was over at Sargasso, and that some crazy stuff happened."

Everyone started to whisper again.

"If you all will excuse me, I must be going." I said. "Does this academy have a mechanic? I need my shield fixed and Space Dynamics is just too far for me to walk."

The vulpine spoke up, "Yes, Mr. Johnson is located down the hall to the right. He can probably help you."

"Thank you" I said as I walked out of the crowd.

I approached a door that said 'Mr. Johnson: Mechanics'. I knocked several times until he answered.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could take a look at my shield generator. It was badly damaged in battle." I said.

"Battle? We don't have any live firing classes here." He said.

"I know" I said. "I'm Kevin Michelson of the Star Fox team. I warped here from a mission location to escape a very bad situation."

Mr. Johnson's eyes grew wide. "Please come in."

I walked in his class. The room was very large for a class. There were several rows of tables; each had a little display in the corner. On the walls were several posters of ship anatomies. I saw one of the Arwing near the front of the class.

"May I ask what I am looking at again?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"See, during the mission, a blaster bolt hit my generator directly" I said as I detached the medium sized device from my back. "Unfortunately, it will no longer generate a shield, hence the reason why there are several spot on my armor."

"This is very fascinating." Mr. Johnson said.

"Do you think you can fix it? The team will be back soon." I said.

"Of course I can repair this. I just need a little time." He said.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"Come back in about two hours. By then, the shield should be working again." He said.

"The team is only an hour away. Do you think you can speed up the process?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

With that, I walked out of the room and towards the main entrance of the building. Since I had some credits, I decided to head for the nearest hotel and get some rest.

After I got my room, I took a very long nap. When I woke up, I realized that the team would be back in less than five minutes.

I left my room and headed back for the academy. My first stop was Mr. Johnson; he was most likely finished with repairing my shield. Then I was to head back to the hangar and get my Arwing.

I reached Mr. Johnson's room in no time at all. I knocked on his door several times until he finally opened it.

"Ah, Kevin; your shield is restored to normal." He said.

"Awesome" I replied.

Mr. Johnson led me to a large table with tolls all over it. On the table was my shield; it seemed to be completely fixed.

"It wasn't easy, but we got it to work again." Mr. Johnson said.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said as I attached the shield generator.

I pushed the power button on the shield generator. This caused the field of energy to encircle me. After about a minute passed, the shield was recalibrated to my body.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Johnson." I said as I shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure helping one of Lylat's heroes." He said.

I smiled at his words and walked out of the room. I headed in the direction of the hangar.

I reached the hangar and was greeted by the same man who assisted in powering the Arwing.

"Ah, your Arwing is fully powered and ready to go when you are." The man said.

"Thank you for the assistance." I said as I climbed inside of the Arwing.

I started everything up and headed out into space. When I broke through the atmosphere, I opened a communications line with the Great Fox. After a minute of waiting, Krystal's image appeared.

"Kevin? Thank god you're okay." She said.

"Yes, the warp drive was a pretty safe ride." I said.

"The only thing that matters is that you're alive." She said.

I smiled, "Where are you guys located?"

"I'll send you the coordinates, we aren't far at all." She said.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said.

I pushed the throttle forward and headed in the direction of where the Great Fox was. It took me several minutes of wandering space to find the team.

A communications lines then opened up in my channel. It was Fox.

"Kevin, you are one crazy son of a bitch." He said.

I laughed.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Star Wolf should think twice about messing with us now." I said.

"True, blowing up their hideout does put us closer to running them out of Lylat." He said.

"That's why I did that." I said.

"Okay, did you get any more info while you were there?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a data pad full of information regarding the Aquas hideout." I said.

"Great, when you land, meet us in the briefing room. We're heading to Aquas next." He said.

"I'm on it." I said as I closed the line.

I landed in the Great Fox and started to run to the briefing room. I knew that the team would have little patience with me, so I ran. I reached the briefing room in only 2 minutes.

"Okay, Kevin, show us the info you received." Fox said.

I plugged the data pad into a small port next to a computer screen. Data then was projected over the table.

"While Fox and I were on Sargasso, we noticed that our original intel was off. Wolf and his gang were not in the hideout. We used the main data computer to find out their actual location. We learned that they have another hideout on an unmapped island on Aquas." I said.

"Exactly, where is the island?" Slippy asked.

I pushed a spot on the rotating world of Aquas, this caused the planet to expand and zoom to the spot I pushed. After it focused, we saw a small island with several vehicles and buildings.

"This is it?" Falco asked.

"It's not much, but yes, it is." I said.

"We can level this place with nothing but a Nova Bomb." Falco said.

"We could, but we need more information on Wolf. What if he has more hideouts?" I said.

"So?" Falco said.

"Pepper said that we either eliminate Star Wolf or force them to leave. Eliminating them isn't easy at all, so we are just making his gangs infrastructure crumble by destroying and sabotaging any bases he owns." Fox said.

"Aw man, you mean we're going in again?" I asked.

"That's right, only I want you providing sniper support." Fox replied.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I said.

"I want everyone else in their Arwings ready to launch if anything wrong happens." Fox said

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay, it looks like there is a small landing area here." I said as I pointed to an area on the island that looked like a hangar. "I say we land on the opposite side of the island, near the water."

"The patrols would see the ships." Falco said.

"Ah, but if we time the mission correctly, the high tide will hide the Arwings from sight." I said.

"But that means we have to arrive on a specific time and get very little time to finish." Fox said.

"It's seems to be the only way they won't detect us." I said.

"Kevin is right. There isn't any other way you could land and stay undetected." Krystal said.

"It looks like there is a small mountain here. I can hike my way up to the top and have a clear view of the base, thus provide excellent cover for you." I said.

"Perfect, Slippy, I want you to find out when high tide rolls in and when it recedes." Fox said.

"I'm on it." Slippy responded.

"Kevin, get prepped for another ground mission. We are already heading towards Aquas." Fox said.

"Alright" I said as I ran out of the room.

I ran to my room so that I could get prepped. When I reached my room, I grabbed my spare pistol that I kept in my closet, and ran to the armory. I figured that I would need more weaponry for a mission against an entire base.

I reached the armory and grabbed several cells for a pistol and a ZSR-145 sniper rifle. I remembered how accurate I was when Fox and I were training.

After I finished reading myself, Fox's voice came over the communicator.

"Kevin, we have arrived at Aquas. According to Slippy, we should launch now in order to catch the high tide." Fox said.

"Okay, on my way to the hangar bay." I said before I ended the call.

I ran towards the elevator that would take me to the hangar bay level. When the elevator reached the specified floor, I broke into a full sprint towards the hangar. I didn't want to compromise the mission and launch too late.

After I reached the hangar bay, both Fox and I jumped into our Arwings and launched towards the large blue planet. It didn't take us long to break into the atmosphere.

"There is the island. Get down close to the water; they won't be able to see us." Fox said.

"Roger that" I replied.

Both Fox and I set our Arwings at a low speed and at a very low altitude. Now they wouldn't see us or hear us.

"I see the spot. Hurry before the tide rolls in." I said.

Fox and I then both set our Arwings down. The water was already rising quickly.

When I jumped out of my Arwing, I noticed that the water was already waist deep. "We better hurry. Tide is already rolling in."

"Grab your gear and head to your vantage point." Fox said.

I started to move slowly through the water until I reached the beach. Once I reached land, I started to run towards a spot that could start my hike. I looked back and saw Fox running in the other direction.

"You won't have any support from me until you reach the base." I said into my communicator. "You're covered too much by trees."

"Okay" Fox said.

It took me about a minute to reach to the top of the small mountain. When I finally did reach the top, I was amazed by the view I had. I could see an endless amount of blue all around me. I also saw the base, which wasn't too far from my vantage point.

I grabbed the sniper from my back plate and set up my small camp. I set the sniper on the ground with the bipods extended and put a small piece of cloth over the lens. This ensured that no one will see a glare of light reflect off of the lens.

After several minutes passed, Fox radioed in.

"Kevin, I'm at the entrance of the base. Start your support." Fox said.

I then went into a prone position and looked for Fox. I eventually found him waving his arms.

"I got you." I said.

"Good, make sure there isn't anyone following me." He said.

"I got your back." I said.

I followed Fox with my scope. He entered the base and immediately went for cover. He then started running towards a small building.

"Kevin, I have three tangos near the entrance. Do you think you can drop them?" Fox asked.

"Of course" I said.

I aimed my crosshairs on one of the guard's heads. Once I was satisfied, I pulled the trigger, causing a bolt of red energy to fly towards the guard.

I hit the guard directly in the head. The other two guards then quickly put their guns up. I dropped them both just as quickly.

"Okay Fox, you're clear." I said.

"Okay, I'm heading in." Fox said.

I saw him run into the building. I knew that he was on his own while he was gathering the data. Suddenly, I saw a group of soldiers approach the building.

"Shit" I said to myself. "Fox you have a group of five tangos approaching the building." I said into my communicator.

I then started to shoot at each guard. Only one seemed to survive the hit, this one started to limp away quickly. I then finished him with a bolt to the head.

"You're clear again." I said.

'Thanks Kevin" Fox said.

I stated to scan the surrounding area and found nothing. I was surprised that no one saw the dead bodies on the ground. But I soon was proven wrong.

"Looks like the area is clear Fox." I said.

"Think again" a dark voice from behind me said.

I quickly turned my head around and saw a tall being standing over me.

"Fox, I've been compro…" I said before I was stunned by the being.

"ARGH!" I yelled as I felt electricity surge through me.

"Fox, get the hell of this island!" I yelled.

I couldn't move my body at all. The being must have used some type of high powered tranquilizer.

"Get…out…now." I said before I was sent into an unconscious state.

"Kevin! Shit. Everyone launch immediately! We've been compromised." I heard Fox say.

_Fox's Point of View_

"Launch now! Kevin's been captured." I yelled into my communicator.

"What do you mean captured?" Krystal said.

I was beginning to panic, "I mean captured. Someone must have seen where the shots were coming from."

"Don't worry, we're on our way." Krystal said.

An alarm suddenly started to go off. I knew that I had to find a way to get to Kevin; otherwise he would most likely be killed.

"Slippy, when is the tide receding?" I said.

"It should in about ten minutes." Slippy said.

"We're almost there Fox." Falco said.

"I'm gonna go after Kevin, when you get near the base, I want you to tear apart the hangars and main buildings." Fox said. "I'll mark the one Kevin was taken to so you guys don't destroy that one."

"Got it" Falco said.

"We're getting close enough that I can sense his brain patterns." Krystal said.

"Can you trace it to his location?" I said.

"Yes, from what I see, it looks like he is in the biggest building." Krystal said.

I looked towards a large building. "I think I see it."

"Good luck" Krystal said.

I then started to run towards the building.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I awoke with a startle. I was in a dark room with nothing but a chair and a table. I also noticed that my armor was gone; I was in nothing but the skin tight suit that was under the armor.

"Where am I?" I said aloud.

The door suddenly opened and in came a large grey wolf.

"Holy shit" I said to myself.

"Who are you?" Wolf said.

"I'm not telling you anything." I said.

He slammed his fist on the table. "I have ways of making you talk."

He then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at my head, "Now I'm gonna pull this trigger if you don't talk, got it?"

I nodded slowly.

"First of all, what the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am a human being from the planet Earth." I said.

"Never heard of them." He said.

"You don't say." I replied.

"Who are you working for?" he said.

"General Pepper" I said quietly.

"The old dog is still trying to get rid of us." Wolf said to himself.

"No shit, you're the most wanted bastard in this system." I said.

"Did I say you could talk?" He scolded. "What makes you think you could do this by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself." I said.

"Who else is here?" Wolf asked.

I stayed quiet.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"…Star Fox" I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"STAR FOX!" I yelled.

His normal eye grew wide. He got up and left the room without a word.

I suddenly had a pain in my head. It was so bad that I was losing my vision. After I completely lost consciousness again, I heard a voice.

"Kevin!" the voice yelled.

I then started to see a being materialize. It was Krystal.

"Krystal?" I asked.

"Yes it's me. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I was covering Fox when some guy caught me and brought me to this room." I said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Wolf" I said.

She gasped, "Tell Fox right away. Tell him to not come after me, I'll find a way out by myself." I said.

_Fox's Point of View_

"Fox, abort the rescue." Krystal told me.

"Kevin's gonna get killed if I don't go after him." I said.

"No Fox, Kevin's fine, he is on his way out now." She said.

"Fine" I said.

"It's Wolf. He's the one that found Kevin." She said.

"So Wolf is here." I said. "Okay, I'm heading back to the Arwings."

I started to run towards where the Arwings were hiding, but found that a team of soldiers approaching them.

"Hey!" I yelled before I ran for cover.

"Over there! The intruder!" One of the soldiers said.

The entire team then started to open fire on me.

"Dammit Kevin, where are you?" I said to myself.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I was suddenly sent back into a conscious state and awoke with my head on the table. I was startled when two guards walked in with rifles. They unhooked my hand from the table; this was a bad idea for them. I then grabbed both of the guard's heads and slammed them into the table; this knocked them out cold.

I grabbed one of the guard's rifles and ran out of the room. My first thing was to find my armor; I wasn't going to get far without it. I started to check every room I saw.

After the tenth room I checked, I found the armor with two guards standing next to it. I quickly dropped the two and started to assemble my armor.

I finished putting my armor on and activated my shield. When my shield finished calibrating I ran out of the room and down the hall towards the exit. I thought that the escape would be challenging, but it wasn't.

"Fox, do you copy?" I said in to my communicator.

"Holy crap, I can't believe you're okay." Fox said.

"I'm on my way out now. Are the Arwings above water?" I asked.

"Yes, I can see them from here. Both are good for launch." Fox said.

"Go ahead and get in the air and help the others." I said.

"I'm fighting to get to the Arwings. A little help would be appreciated." Fox said.

"On my way." I said.

I started to run a little faster than what I was before. In a minute I reached Fox's location, only behind the enemy.

I looked around and sent a barrage of energy at the enemy. I held the trigger for so long that the fresh energy cell was depleted right after I killed the last soldier.

"Nice entrance" Fox said as he started to run towards his Arwing.

"It's what I do best." I said as I began to run towards my Arwing as well.

Fox and I both reached our Arwings and started them up. There were a lot of enemy fighters in the air, so we had to time our take off carefully.

"Falco, give us some cover so we can take off." Fox said.

"Got it" Falco said as he destroyed several fighters that were heading towards ours.

"Okay let's go." Fox said.

Both of us then zoomed into the air and joined the fray.

"I'll take this one." I said as I sped after a large fighter.

I lined my sights carefully and started to pound the ship with my Hyper Lasers. It didn't take long for the large ship to go down in a fiery explosion.

"Got one" I said.

"Go after the other ones as well. They're transports carrying evacuees." Fox said.

"Okay" I said.

I looked around and saw a group of three transports being escorted by four fighters. To make things easy, I launched a Smart Bomb towards the group; they were all destroyed.

After I finished off the group, the rest of the fighters started to retreat at a quick rate. I saw them all fly away. There were tons of them.

As I looked at the ships retreating, I noticed a few that were different.

"Hey, I see Star Wolf!" I said.

"Don't go after him. There's too many surrounding his ship." Fox said.

"There's no way you could even touch his ship." Slippy said.

"No kidding, I couldn't even do that." Falco said.

"Okay I get it." I said.

"Let's head back to Great Fox. I have some data about another hideout owned by Wolf." Fox said.

"Wait, they're coming back." I said.

"What?" Fox said.

"Star Wolf is coming back." I said.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake." Falco said.

The three red fighters stopped about 50 feet away from ours.

"So Fox, I see you have a new guy." Wolf said.

"Oh boy, I love some fresh meat." Lion said.

"Yes, he won't last a minute." Panther said.

"So, Fox, you think you can just waltz in and sabotage my gang? Big mistake" Wolf said.

"That's what you freaks think." I said.

"Feisty aren't we?" Lion said.

"Enough" Fox said. "Star Fox, let's get rid of these three."

All five of us then started to zoom towards the three stationary fighters.

"I'm getting the lizard." I said.

"Watch it boy." Leon said.

"Let me get some of that action Kev." Falco said.

The three fighters then dispersed at quick speeds. The team split and took a fighter; Fox on Wolf, Falco and I on Leon, and Krystal and Slippy on Panther.

I got behind Leon and lined my sights up carefully and started to bombard his ship with Hyper Lasers. His shields soon went down.

"Falco, help me finish the lizard off." I said.

"Already on it" Falco said as he dove in and hit Leons fighter with even more lasers.

"Damn it, this kid is tough." Leon said. "I have to get out of here." Leon then escaped at maximum speed.

"One down two to go." I said.

"Dammit Leon get your ass back here!" Wolf yelled.

"I'm not risking my life again after that Fichina incident." Leon said back.

"Fox, I'm coming to help." I said.

I then started to climb to a high altitude and then pitched the Arwing into a dive. Wolf's fighter just so happen to be in my sights, so I started to fire several shots at him. Each shot hit him, causing his shield to go down.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he shook Fox from his tail and accelerated in the same direction as Leon.

Panther was the only one left.

"Hey guys, help us out over here." Slippy said.

"Yeah, Panther has gotten exceptionally good at flying." Krystal said.

"That means so much coming from you." He said. "But, I must be going now."

Panther then started to follow Wolf at an even faster speed.

"Coward" I said.

"Would you go against five fighters?" Falco said.

"I just finished with almost 50." I said.

"Point taken" Falco said.

"Great, ROB, I'm sending you the coordinates of the base. I want you to drop a nova bomb at this location." Fox said.

"Affirmative" ROB said.

"Alright team, let's head back and get prepped for the next assault." Fox said.

All five of us then sped up into the air and through the atmosphere. When we broke through, I saw the nova bomb pass by us. It was enormous.

"Damn, that thing was huge." I said.

_To Be Continued…_

_Okay… im really sorry its taking me a while to get the next chapter up… this one happened a little too fast (I hardly finished this chapter) _

_I promise that im still working on the book, its just taking me a little longer. So please bear with me. _

_Until next time…_


	4. Chapter 4: Fortuna Crisis

_Hello my wonderful fans (or I should say what's left of them). I bring you another chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long; a lot of stuff popped up at once. Don't think I abandoned the book, I still have book 3 left to write. Anyway, I'm sure I have lost nearly all my readers (I had over 700 for chapter 1-4 in book 1) because I only have about 70 since chapter 9 of book 1. This doesn't mean I will stop; I am still writing for those that are patient. So, On with the story_

**Chapter 4: Fortuna Crisis**

We headed back to Great Fox after Wolf and his team retreated. Fox had gotten some intelligence from the data building. He said that it contained some very important information and that it needed immediate attention.

I looked behind me and saw a bright light emit from the surface of the planet that we had just left. The Nova Bomb had hit the base directly and had completely destroyed whatever was left.

"I know that you are all expecting a break." Fox said.

"Yeah, this was a pretty messed up mission." I said.

"Only thing that matters is that you're fine." Slippy said.

"He's right, no one gets hurt on my team." Fox said.

"Well I'm fine." I said. "Did you get anything from the data building?"

"Yes, I'll brief you all when we dock with Great Fox. I'm afraid we have to move immediately, this information is really bad." Fox said.

"You just love working, don't you Foxy?" Falco said.

"I'm serious Falco." Fox replied.

"I think we can all see that." I said.

After we docked with Great Fox, the team headed up to the briefing room to hear what Fox had learned while on the mission. It must have been important because Fox was acting completely different.

On our way up to the briefing room, I talked with Krystal. "Hey, what's wrong with Fox?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, his emotions are incredibly mixed." Krystal said.

Falco and Slippy decided to walk with us to hear what Krystal had to say.

"Can you figure out what's wrong with him?" Slippy asked.

"I can't, his mind is clouded with anger and worry." She said.

"Whatever's wrong with him, it's causing him to act weird." Falco said.

"No kidding" I said.

"I'm sure we will figure out what is troubling him when we get to the briefing room." Krystal said.

"Yeah, he did run ahead of us to get there first." Slippy said.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. When we reached the briefing room, Fox quickly got us to sit and watch the hologram in the center.

"Okay, I have some bad news." Fox said.

"Lay it on us." Falco said.

"While Kevin and I were on the island, I was gathering intel on Star Wolf. The mission was to find a way to sabotage their gang. But I found some other information that cuts into our mission." Fox said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wolf has apparently been secretly building an army. What used to be his small gang hidden on Sargasso is now a full scale army." Fox said.

"I can already tell that this is leading to some horrible shit." Falco said.

"You're right" Fox said.

"Great" I said.

"Not only did I learn of his army, which is seen here" Fox said as he pointed to a picture of the army, "but I also learned that he is planning to attack Corneria's military base on Fortuna." Fox said.

"That's why they evacuated the base so quickly." I said.

"Exactly" Fox said.

"So, Wolf has an entire fleet headed for Fortuna?" Krystal asked.

"Yes" Fox replied.

"Damn it, the base on Fortuna can't fight an army this big." Falco said.

I then realized that this was my entire fault. Wolf was now doing what we were doing; sabotage. I told Wolf about our mission when he captured me, now he was countering the attack by doing it himself.

"Oh shit" I said as I lowered my head.

"Is something wrong Kevin?" Fox asked.

Krystal suddenly spoke up, "It's not your fault Kevin. You had no choice." She said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Fox said.

I then looked back up at the team. "When Wolf caught me, he forced me to tell him our mission. I couldn't find a way of getting out of it, so I told him every detail. It looks like he is using his army to do exactly what we are doing; sabotage." I said.

Fox then looked down as well, "Krystal's right, it's not your fault. You had to do what you had to do in order to get out alive."

"Don't think this was your fault. You couldn't avoid it." Krystal said.

I still felt terrible about letting this happen. Even after the team told me that it was not my fault, I knew that because of me, Wolf would gain the upper hand.

"I'll get ROB to head to Fortuna immediately." Fox said before he left the room.

The room was quiet for a few seconds. The team was just sitting without speaking a single word.

I decided to break the silence, "I'm headed to my room. I think everyone else should as well, we have to get ready anyway." I said.

"You're right, let's get out of here." Falco said.

Slippy then spoke up, "Kevin, do you want me to check your armor to see if they altered it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll drop it by the workshop when I get out of it." I said. "At least I get to try out my new flight suit."

I walked out of the room and headed for my room. I had to get out of my armor and into my white flight suit. I couldn't wait to see what it would feel like wearing it while flying, after all, flying while wearing a full suit of armor is extremely difficult.

I reached my room in no time and immediately started to disassemble my armor. It took me almost twenty minutes to do so. After that, I walked to my closet and pulled out my flight suit. It was still in the wrapping that I had gotten it in. I took of the wrapping and slipped the suit on. It was extremely snug, but still felt comfortable. I walked around the room for a bit to get used to the feel. After I was used to it, I contacted Fox.

"Fox, do you copy?" I said into my communicator.

"I hear you." He replied.

"What is the ETA for Fortuna?" I asked.

"We'll be within takeoff range in about a minute. Head to the docking bay immediately." He said.

"On my way" I said before I ran out of my room.

As I was running down to the hall, Fox came over the intercom and told the team to head to their ships immediately.

I reached the docking bay and saw Fox getting inside of his Arwing. I ran over to mine and got in as well. After a minute passed, the rest of the team came in the docking bay. They all quickly started there Arwings systems.

"Okay, we are launching straight into a battle. Wolf has a few ships guarding in orbit." Fox said.

"We're ready" I said.

"Okay, ROB" Fox said. "Launch the ships."

The Arwings then sped out of the hangar and into space. Almost immediately the guarding fleet started to attack us.

"Kevin, Falco, head for the large cruiser. I want that destroyed. Slippy and Krystal, destroy the smaller one." Fox said. "I'm going after the fighters."

The team then split according to Fox's plan.

"Kevin; start taking out the turrets on the hull of the ship, I'll hit the bridge." Falco said.

"Alright" I replied.

Falco then took off towards the center of the large cruiser. I started to destroy the turrets that were occupied trying to shoot him down.

"These guys are easy." I said.

"Less talking more shooting." Falco said.

"There's just one left. You shouldn't be having such a bad time." I said before I destroyed the last turret.

"I have some enemies on my tail, mind getting them for me?" Falco said.

"On my way." I said.

I sped towards where Falco was flying. He was desperately trying to shake the enemies that were behind him. I then started to pursue the enemies. After I lined the sight up, I took out all three ships that were hitting Falco's ship.

"Thanks Kev" Falco said before he took off towards the bridge of the ship.

Falco then fired a smart bomb at the bridge.

"That's right bitches!" Falco yelled.

I just laughed at his words.

"Krystal, how are you and Slippy doing with the smaller cruisers?" I asked.

"The last one has been taken down. The fighters have also been destroyed." She said.

"Wolf's army is nothing." Falco said.

"I wouldn't get too cocky Falco. This is only a small portion of his army; the rest is either still hidden or on Fortuna right now." Fox said.

"Well let's get down to the planet." I said.

"Everyone regroup on me." Fox said.

"On our way" Falco said.

I looked around the open area to find Fox; he was stopped next to a large piece of the ship Falco destroyed.

The team soon regrouped with Fox.

"Alright, adjust the G-Diffuser System Output for atmospheric entrance." Fox said.

I then pushed several commands on the computer.

"G-Diffuser Output adjusted." A computer voice said.

"Let's go." Fox said.

The Arwings then quickly accelerated to an incredible speed. When we hit the atmosphere, the tips of the Arwings started to glow red hot.

"ROB, we're above some cloud cover. Scan the surface to see how the base is doing." Fox said.

"Affirmative" ROB said. "It appears that the base has been completely overrun. There are several thousand enemy units occupying the base currently."

"Damn it, we're too late." Fox said.

"Fox, I sense that they are waiting for us to get clear of the clouds." Krystal yelled.

"Oh no" Fox said, "Falco, Slippy, I want you two to go after the turrets once we break from cloud cover. Kevin and Krystal, follow me down near the surface; we're gonna deliver an air bombardment."

"Got it" Falco and Slippy said.

"We're almost through the clouds." I said.

"Get ready; I'm sure that they're going to open fire on us when they see us." Fox said.

"I readied myself for some serious laser fire.

We broke through the cloud cover. Almost instantly, lasers and ships were flying at us. I tried desperately to avoid being hit.

"Holy shit" I yelled.

"Okay, split up and execute the plan." Fox said.

The team then split up and did what they were told to do.

Krystal, Fox, and I went towards the surface and started to fire upon the base buildings. Many of them had soldiers running out.

"Keep going, they're almost done." Fox said.

Suddenly, my Arwing started to shake violently. I looked over on the side of my Arwing; there were several dark spots on the side of the hull. I was hit.

"Oh crap, I've been hit." I said.

"How are your shields?" Fox asked.

My Arwing started to shake again, "They're at 20 percent." I yelled.

"Get out of here. Don't let your shields go down." Fox said.

I pulled up and out of the attack run and headed towards the sky. When I pulled up, I was hit several more times.

"Oh shit, my shields are gone!" I yelled.

"Kevin, get out of here NOW!" Fox yelled.

Suddenly, a low and dark voice spoke, "I'm not letting you leave here alive, human."

"Oh no" Fox said.

"Damn it, Wolf" I said.

Wolf just laughed, "Time to say good-bye."

Falco then spoke up, "Hang on Kevin, I'm on my way."

I yelled back, "Hurry, my shields are already gone!"

"Hurry Falco!" Krystal and Slippy yelled.

Wolf started to shot at me again. "Don't think you're getting out of here." He said.

I then pulled back down and started to use the buildings as a method to attempt to shake him. I turned back and forth through the crumpled buildings trying to escape Wolf's sights. But it was no good.

Wolf fired several more times at my Arwing. He hit my left wing and the right side of the hull.

"Damn it, he's tearing up the Arwing." I yelled.

"I'm here, just try to hold still so I can get Wolf." Falco said.

"Oh no you don't." Wolf yelled.

Suddenly two more Wolfens appeared and started to chase Falco. "SHIT" Falco yelled.

"Don't interfere with Wolf's work, bird." Leon said.

"Falco, I'm coming to help." Slippy said.

"I'll help Kevin." Fox said.

Just as Fox said this, my Arwing was hit directly in the hull. This caused the glass to shatter leaving me open for stray lasers.

"Fox, hurry up!" I yelled.

"I'm almost there" Fox said.

Wolf then spoke, "Too late Foxy."

Wolf fired another laser at me. It hit my engine spot on.

"Engine Failure detected." The computer voice said.

"KEVIN" Fox yelled.

"Argh, I'm going down!" I yelled.

My Arwing started to spin out of control. Because the entire system failed, the G-Diffuser was no longer working. This meant I was prone to the effects of gravity.

As the Arwing was spinning, I held onto the controls with an incredible grip. But it wasn't enough. When I neared the ground, I flew out of the cockpit and was sent flying through the air.

As I was falling, I looked back and saw Wolf destroy the remnants of my Arwing.

Fox yelled over the comm line, "KEVIN"

I looked back down and saw the ground nearing me faster and faster. What made things worse was that I was wearing my flight suit. My armor would have protected my fall, not my flight suit.

It took about 10 seconds to fall to the ground. As I neared it, I braced for impact. Lucky for me, a tree was there to somewhat break my fall, but it wasn't enough to help.

The last thing I heard was Slippy, Falco and Krystal yelling.

_Fox's Point Of View_

I felt anger build up in my body. All I wanted to do was release it on Wolf. He killed Kevin, so I was going to kill him as well.

"Wolf, you just signed your damn death wish!" I yelled.

"You guys are dead!" Falco yelled.

"Come and get us then." Wolf said as he veered to the right and around to get me in his sights.

I quickly barrel rolled and deflected his shots in random directions. I then looped around and started to chase him.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.

"Fox, don't let your anger overrun you." Krystal yelled.

"Slippy, give me a hand with this lizard freak." Falco said.

"Okay" Slippy said.

I started to fire at Wolf's ship over and over again. He just either dodged the shots or I missed him.

"Looks like your aim is off, Foxy." Wolf said.

"Shut the hell up you bastard." I yelled.

I then felt a strange feeling in my head. Krystal was trying to get rid of my anger.

"Krystal stop, I'm losing Wolf." I said.

"I'm helping you Fox; Wolf isn't going to get away from you at all." Krystal said.

"Your little magic isn't going to help you." Wolf said.

Suddenly I felt my anger just melt away instantly. I felt normal again. Krystal must have drained all my anger and somehow got rid of it.

"Better Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, thanks Krys." I said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Alright Wolf, time for you leave." I said.

Wolf just laughed, "I don't think so."

I then pushed the throttle and continued to chase Wolf. Krystal joined on the chase as well.

"I'd run if I were you Wolf." I said.

"Don't count on it, Fox." Wolf barked.

Wolf was swerving back and forth, trying to avoid the shots Krystal and I were firing. It wasn't helping him much; Krystal and I were landing several hits on him. I looked around quickly and saw Falco and Slippy handling Leon and Panther.

"Falco, Slippy; keep on those two, we've almost got Wolf." I said.

"You idiots get over here and get these two off of my tail." Wolf sneered.

"We have our hands full right now boss." Panther said.

"You're on your own for now." Leon said.

"You worthless pieces…" Wolf said before he was cut off by Panther.

"My, what colorful language you have." Panther said.

"I swear your voice irritates the hell out of me. Can you please just stop talking?" Falco said.

"Shut your beak, bird." Panther said back.

"You're gonna regret saying that." Falco said.

My attention was turned back to the chase. Wolf was able to pull off and go after Krystal.

"Fox I need help. Wolf isn't joking around." She said.

"I'm on my way." I said.

"Okay Wolf, time for some revenge for Kevin." I said.

I fired several lasers at Wolf. Some hit and some missed. The ones that hit were able to take out his shield, this caused him to break off the beat he had on Krystal.

"Damn you Fox." Wolf yelled.

I laughed at his struggling.

"Argh; Leon, Panther, get your lazy asses over here and help me." Wolf said.

"One second boss, I have the bird in my sights." Panther said.

He then fired several times at Falco. His shields went down.

"Ah crap, I'm gonna have to get out of here." Falco said as he escaped the fight quickly.

"Falco, get back to the Great Fox and start the repairs immediately." I said.

"I kinda already planned that." Falco said back.

Panther then spoke up again, "There, now I can assist you."

Panther quickly raced over to where Krystal, Wolf, and I were. He went after Krystal.

"Fox, just stay on Wolf; I'll get Panther." She said.

"Okay; Slippy, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"I have only 20% shields. Their Wolfens have obviously been upgraded somehow." Slippy said.

Falco then came over the comms, "No wonder that cat got me."

Wolf then spoke up, "Even with these damn upgrades, I can't get away."

Wolf continued to attempt to break from my sights. He was unsuccessful.

"I have you in my sights Wolf. This is for Kevin." I said before I fired another laser towards Wolf.

_To Be Continued…_

_Haha… a cliff hanger! How bout that? _

_Anyway, I just want to say that im incredibly sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff popped up at once. So, I have come to conclude that I will add some more elements to this and the next book. Trust me, I re worked the plot for book 3 into something that will make up for these delays. I honestly think that the plot is PERFECT. _

_So, without further adieu, look out for Chapter 5: Fortuna Crisis Part 2_

_Until next time…_


	5. Chapter 5: Fortuna Crisis Part 2

_ Hello my 30 viewers! I have another chapter for you! I have a few things to say though. 1) I'm sorry I can't make the cliffhangers really suspenseful; 1__st__ person stories are incredibly difficult to do. 2) I notice that a lot of you really want Kevin to be with someone; unfortunately, I can't fit that in with the current story line. 3) I am currently on break, so chapters may be up a bit sooner. And 4) I have a great surprise for you who enjoy the trilogy, I will reveal it as an extra chapter at the end of book 3. I think you guys will like it__. _

_On with the story!_

**Chapter 5: Fortuna Crisis: Part 2**

_Kevin's Point of View_

All I felt was pain all over my body; I had a feeling that most of my bones were broken. All I could see was black, and all I could hear was ships flying overhead. Soon, I couldn't hear anything.

The black that I was seeing soon turned into a vision. The scene seemed familiar; it looked like my street, only without houses or cars or trees. I wondered what was happening. I looked over to my left and saw what looked like my house. It was completely damaged and destroyed. It looked like it was going to collapse any second. I walked up the small pathway and read the address; 1254 Mildred Dr.

I was shocked at the scene. It was my house; completely destroyed on an abandoned street. My mind was filled with questions instantly. Who did this? Why did they do it? These questions rattled in my head for a few minutes.

After several minutes passed, the scene started to fade, and light started to come into view. Not as a little orb growing, but my sight and consciousness returning.

I woke up on the ground next to the tree that had somewhat helped my fall. My head was pounding in pain. All I wanted to do was find a way back to the team, whom was still in the air fighting Star Wolf.

I wondered aimlessly around the thick woods that were outside the base. I was looking for either my ship or the entrance to the base. If I found my ship, then I could get my pistol and be protected while I find a ship in the base, but if I found the entrance first, I would have to go stealth until I either find a weapon or a ship. Either way, I was getting in the air to help the team and leave the planet.

I was wandering for about a minute until I found my ship; it was completely torn apart. The cockpit was gone, the wings were missing, and the engine was completely blown out. I ran towards the wreckage and searched for my pistol. I found it hiding beneath one of the busted wings.

"How did it get here?" I said to myself. I quickly disregarded the thought and started my search for the base entrance.

I started to walk along the base wall; I was sure that I would find the entrance if I followed it. The wall itself was large and seemed to be several feet thick. It looked to be about 10-20 feet high.

"No chance of me climbing over." I said to myself.

I continued my walk along the wall, staying alert for any guards. I walked on for another 50 or so feet until I found an entrance. The door was enormous in size; almost big enough for a large transport vessel to fit through. I started to look for a switch that would open it. I eventually did.

"Damn, it's coded." I said.

I checked my communicator to see if it was working at all. It was, but it only received at a very low quality. I started to search for a channel that the team was using; I could listen in on them to see how they are doing. I eventually found the correct channel, but the quality was total crap.

I could hear the team, but in small chops of the signal.

"Fo-…. I…. ense….. vin…. alive…" A female voice said. I assumed that it was Krystal. She must have told Fox that she sensed my brain patterns.

"Whe-…. he? Is… jured?" A male voice said. I assumed that it was Fox.

"Ye-… sense….. several…. juries." Krystal said.

"This connection is crap." I said to myself. "As long as they know I'm alive, I can continue."

I aimed my pistol at the control panel and fired a bolt of energy at it. It was destroyed, causing a glitch to run through the system; this opened the door.

"Open sesame." I said.

I walked in the base; it was quiet besides the continuous laser fire I heard above me. I saw no guards at all. There were none in the large courtyard and none in the turrets.

"Did we really kill them off?" I said, "I thought we just shot at random during the attack run."

I then thought about talking to myself, I needed to stop before I went mad and start doing it on a regular basis.

I ran through the courtyard over to one of the small hangars. Most of them were abandoned, with no vehicle of any kind. But I did find one hangar that was occupied by a large tank.

"I guess I could help the team with this." I said before I ran up to the tank.

I opened the cockpit and entered the tank. The controls were completely foreign to me; I never used a tank, not even the Landmaster. But I had no choice, the team needed some support; and with my good aim, how hard could it be?

I started the tank up and started to feel for the controls. I found the barrel movement, accelerator, trigger, and the hover. I still needed to get used to the controls though. Since I had no time, I had to wing it. I pushed the accelerator forward and out of the small hangar. At the same time, I switched the comms to the channel that the team was using.

"Fox, I've got a reading on radar. Looks like an enemy tank." Slippy said.

"Aw shit, looks like Wolf got some backup." Fox said.

"Tank? I didn't call for a tank." Wolf said.

"Then whose is it?" Falco asked.

"Who else would it be?" I said.

"Kevin? You're alive?" Fox said.

"Yeah, didn't Krystal tell you?" I asked.

"I did, he must have had some doubt in him." Krystal said.

"I did, you said he had several injuries." Fox said to Krystal.

"I do, my arm is killing me and my head feels like someone took a bat to it." I said.

"You should be dead you little freak." Wolf sneered.

"Looks like you're an even worse pilot than I thought then." I said.

"That's it." Wolf said.

"Wolf, don't forget about the secondary shields." Leon said.

"I'm not an idiot." Wolf said, "they're already up."

I saw one of the Wolfens quickly turn and face towards the base. It must have been Wolf because he was bombarding the tank with laser fire.

I sent the tank into reverse to attempt to escape the barrage. It had little effect. So I decided to put the shields to max and aim towards Wolf. I didn't want to hit him, I just wanted to scare him out of the beat he had on me.

I aimed the barrel a bit to the left of the Wolfen. He was coming at me at high speeds, so I could have hit him. But either way didn't matter to me. I fired a large, green ball of energy towards Wolf. Just as I suspected, he barrel rolled to the right and broke off of the attack.

"Coward" I said.

"Shut your damn mouth." Wolf said.

"Damn Kevin, you got Wolf pretty mad." Falco said.

"No one asked you bird." Leon said.

"Call me bird one more time, see if I won't tear you and your ship apart." Falco said.

"I'm so scared." Leon said back.

I directed my attention back towards where Krystal, Fox and Wolf were. Fox was in the middle of chasing Wolf, while Krystal was attempting to hit Wolf.

I aimed the tank at Wolf's ship; this time, I wanted to him. I aimed the barrel a little bit further ahead of Wolf's ship and fired a blast of energy.

The green ball was sent flying through the air towards Wolf's ship. It hit him in the hull of his ship.

"Shit, my shields are gone." Wolf yelled.

"Nice shot Kevin." Fox said.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Wolf said.

"Boss, might I suggest that prototype we are testing?" Panther said.

"That's for desperate emergencies." Wolf said.

"Wolf, your shields are gone. That seems pretty bad to me." Leon said.

"Fine" Wolf said.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"It's none of your damn business." Wolf said. "Remember this; Star Wolf will take all of you down. And kid, _you're the first one_."

"I'd like to see you try." I said.

"I got him in my sights." Fox said. He then sent several shots flying at Wolf's ship.

All the shots hit, causing the ship to explode. But just before it detonated, a bright light emitted from the cockpit. It was so bright that I had to cover my face, even though I was inside the tank.

"What the hell was that?" Falco asked.

"His brain patterns just… vanished; just before the explosion." Krystal said.

"It looks like we should try it as well." Leon said.

At that moment, two more bright lights emitted from the last two Wolfens. The ships were sent out of control and crashed outside of the base.

"What the… what just happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Fox said.

"Their brain patterns vanished as well." Krystal said. "I sense only what was left."

"Did they self-destruct?" Slippy asked.

"No, I sense that they just disappeared, not killed." Krystal said.

"What the hell?" Falco said.

"This is a little weird." Slippy said.

"You don't say?" I said.

"We'll have to look it over back on Great Fox. Kevin, are there any leftover enemy ships down there?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, looks like a few on the other side of the base." I said as I looked at the radar. Since the tank was hostile, it could detect the location of allied ships.

"Get to the ships, maybe we can get some info from the on board computer." Fox said.

"He's right, I'm sure they had their mission uploaded onto the computer." Slippy said.

I pushed the accelerator forward, "Okay, I'll head to the ships."

"Meet us back at Great Fox." Fox said before he and the rest of the team shot off into the sky.

I started to search for the ships; it took me no time to find them since they were on the radar. Once they were in my sight, I readied the tank just in case some hostiles were hiding in the ships. I pushed the accelerator back a little, reducing my speed. I didn't want a surprise attack, so I proceeded with caution.

After I was about 10 feet away, according to the computer, I jumped out of the tank and approached the ship carefully. To my surprise, there were no enemy units hiding. The ship seemed to be a troop transport, which only added to how surprised I was. I thought about how convenient it was.

I climbed up into the ship and started the engines. The fighter was equipped with 2 smart bombs, a NOVA bomb, Hyper Laser systems, Advanced shielding, and was big enough to store several troops.

"Holy shit, this thing has enough firepower to level a city!" I said over the comms.

"Maybe we could use it?" Falco said.

"Once Slippy cleans out the computer, we could probably use the tech to upgrade our own transport." Fox said.

"That's a great idea, who wouldn't want to have a transport with a ridiculous amount of firepower." I said.

"Not sure, but I know I do." Falco said.

"Alright that's enough, Kevin, head on back to Great Fox. We'll be waiting in the briefing room." Fox said.

"On my way" I said.

I started to lift off of the ground. The ship was unable to launch like a normal fighter, so it had to hover then engage the thrusters, rather than engage immediately. When the thrusters did engage, I shot off into the sky. It only took me about a minute to get into space, when I reached space; I activated the G-Diffusers and sped towards Great Fox.

I docked with the massive Dreadnaught Class ship and exited the craft. I was curious to see what had happened with Star Wolf, so I hurried to the briefing room. I arrived there in only a few minutes.

"The ship is safe and sound in the docking bay." I said as I entered the room.

"Good, Slippy, you mind heading down and starting the cleanup?" Fox asked.

"Not at all" Slippy replied before he exited the room.

"So, what do you suppose happened to Star Wolf?" I asked.

"Krystal was saying that the last brain waves she sensed weren't ones she senses from dying beings." Fox said.

"Yes, usually, when a person dies, I sense 'death waves'." She said, "But, Star Wolfs brain patterns were normal. I sensed no pain, no death and no struggle."

"So what, they just vanished into thin air?" I said.

"That's a possible theory, yes." Fox said.

"Wait; didn't Panther say something about a prototype?" Falco asked.

"Falco's right, Panther did say to use a prototype just before Wolf vanished. Then Leon said that they should try it as well." I said.

"That's true." Fox said as he crossed his arms.

"Did they teleport?" Krystal asked.

"That's impossible; we don't have that kind of technology." Fox said.

"Their ships were upgraded massively. Maybe they have some geniuses as scientist." I said.

"Maybe, but how did they get the technology?" Krystal asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch that Andross had some leftover scientist." Fox said.

"I'm sure Andross' scientist wouldn't help Star Wolf." Falco said.

"Wolf has an army, Falco. I'm sure those idiots will do anything if the price is right." Fox said.

"I'm just saying." Falco said.

"Teleporting seems to be the only plausible explanation now." I said, "They couldn't have just disappeared like that."

"I'm pretty sure it was a teleporting system." Fox said.

Slippy's voice suddenly came over the comms, "Hey Fox, the cleanup is done."

"Any information on what Wolf is doing next?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but it's blocked by a security code." Slippy said.

"Can you crack it?" Fox asked.

"Yes, it's gonna take a while, but I can do it." Slippy said.

"Great, did you find anything else?" Fox asked.

"Yep, it looks like that Wolf has some of Andross' scientist. They have been working on a prototype teleportation system. It's basically an eject system; only it's a teleportation device, also, Wolf's army is stationed out in the Meteo area. It looks like they have an entire base set up there." Slippy said.

"Wait; I destroyed Sargasso. Why didn't he send more troops if we were in Meteo?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Fox said.

"That explains why the reinforcements got to Sargasso so quickly; they were in Meteo." Falco said.

"How odd" Krystal said.

"I kind of had a feeling that Andross had leftover scientist." Fox said.

"Explains the whole teleporting thing, doesn't it?" I said.

"Yes it does." Krystal said.

"Great job Slip. Start trying to crack the code and report when you have it." Fox said.

"I'm on it" Slippy responded.

"Well, looks like we have this mystery somewhat solved." Fox said. "Great job Slip."

"Thanks Fox" Slippy said.

"Alright, looks like we have some rest time till Slippy can crack the code." Fox said.

"Finally" Falco said before he exited the room.

"What did Wolf mean when he said I was first?" I asked.

"Don't let it get to you. He's said that to me so many times; he still has yet to 'get' me." Fox said.

"Yeah, Wolf seems to lack the ability to keep promises." Krystal said.

I just chuckled, "I guess you're right. I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." I said before I exited the room.

I walked down the hall towards the elevator. "Level 3" I said.

The elevator started to move up towards level 3 of the ship. This is where the rooms were all located. When the elevator stopped, the door slid open. I walked out of the elevator and down the hall towards my room. I reached my room and opened the door.

I walked in the room and walked over to my bed. I didn't care that I was still in my flight suit or had incredible pain; I wanted to sleep. I was planning to head to the medical bay after my nap. But for now, I was sleeping.

_To Be Continued…_

_Done with another chapter__, sorry this one is a little short; I'm building up for the next chapter. Anyway, I just want to say thank you to the very few readers that still show interest in the book. As long as someone reads it, I'll continue._

_So, Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's to you guys. _

_Until next time…._

_Jon3s115_


	6. Chapter 6: New Troubles

_Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me; vacation is too fun. I am still hard at work in the trilogy, so don't think I'm abandoning or anything. Other than that, Enjoy._

**Chapter six: New Troubles **

I awoke from my nap feeling great; I still had pain, but I felt good and re-energized. My first action was to get out of my flight suit. With that thought, I walked over to my closet and pulled out my dark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. I carefully dressed myself and slipped my shoes on. I pushed the button next to my door that caused it to open.

As the door slid open, Krystal was walking by. "Hey Krys" I said.

"Hello Kevin, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"My headache is gone, but my sides and leg still have pain." I said.

"I can sense your suffering." She said.

"I'll be fine; I'm headed to the medical bay right now." I assured her.

"That's good; the medibot there can really assist you." She said.

"Great, by the way, where is the medical bay?" I asked with a questioned look.

Krystal gave a slight chuckle, "It's on level 2."

"Thanks" I said before I started to limp towards the elevator.

It took me several minutes to reach the elevator. The only thing I hoped for was something that would help heal me. With the technology they have, it should be easy. I reached the elevator and called it. The doors slid open and revealed Falco on the other side.

"What's up?" I asked Falco.

"I was just up on the bridge; Fox said that he wants you there as soon as possible." Falco said.

"Okay, I'll radio him because I'm headed to the medical bay right now." I said.

"Alright" Falco said before he walked out of the elevator and down the hall.

I entered the elevator. 'Level 2' I said. The elevator immediately started to move upwards at a quick rate. The sudden jolt of movement caused my leg to sting with pain. It stopped when the elevator did. The doors slid open and revealed a shorter hallway. At the end was a door.

I exited the elevator and started to limp towards the door on the other end of the hallway. It took me a few minutes, but I made it.

I opened the door and entered a large room with several beds and robot standing at a computer.

"Hello?" I said.

The robot turned his head around, "Welcome to the medical bay." The bot said, "My name is MAM, Medically Advanced Machine."

"It's nice to meet you, MAM." I said.

"You must be the new member of the team. How can I help you?" MAM said.

"Well, I just got back from a mission. I was badly injured." I said as I pointed at my leg.

"Please, have a seat on the first bed. I will start a body scan immediately." MAM pointed to a bed.

I limped over to the designated bed and laid on it. MAM then walked over to the bed as well.

"You will not feel this scan." MAM said.

The robot then grabbed a large device that looked like a light that dentists use. He pushed a button that caused the machine to emit a beeping noise. MAM then started to slowly move the machine over my body. He stopped several times over my chest and over my legs.

"Scan complete." MAM said.

"How am I?" I asked the robot.

"It appears you have a slightly cracked femur and a broken rib." MAM said.

"Can you do anything about it?" I asked.

"Yes, we have a special biofoam that we inject into a person. This biofoam then molds around the area of defect and rapidly heals." MAM said.

"Awesome" I said.

MAM then grabbed a medium sized needle filled with a yellow substance. I assumed that it was the biofoam that he was talking about.

"This might hurt a little." MAM said before he injected the biofoam into my leg.

I felt the foam quickly expand. It felt so odd. After a minute it stopped and I could feel it settling in. MAM then grabbed another needle.

"This one will hurt quite a bit." MAM said.

I braced myself for the pain I was about to feel. MAM then slowly injected the foam into my rib cage. He didn't use the whole syringe because it was only one rib.

"Injection complete; I recommend about 3 days of no field work. In those 3 days, the foam will do its job of healing the defects. After the 3 days have passed, come back and I will remove the foam from your body." MAM said.

"Okay, will I still feel any pain?" I asked.

MAM then handed me a bottle, "These are pain killing capsules. Take only 2 per day."

"Thanks" I said before I walked out of the medical bay.

I opened the bottle and popped two pills into my mouth. Almost instantly I felt the pain go away.

"Wow, these work fast." I said to myself.

I started to walk towards the elevator without feeling any pain. I was amazed at how strong and how fast the pills worked. I pressed the button to call the elevator and waited. When the elevator arrived, I stepped in and took it to the bridge.

The door slid open, causing Fox to turn around. I slowly stepped out of the elevator and into the bridge.

"You wanted to see me?" I said as Fox turned his head back towards a screen.

"Yes" Fox said.

"Well what is it?" I asked with a curious look.

"Slippy finished cleaning out the on-board computer." Fox said.

"That's great, but why did you need to tell me this?" I asked.

Slippy then got out of his seat and walked over to the two of us.

"I found out that Wolf and his army is much bigger than we anticipated." Slippy said.

"This concerns me why?" I asked.

"Well," Slippy said, "The computer also contained the location…" he stopped.

"The ship had the location of what?" I said as I started to grow cautious.

"The ship contained the coordinates of Earth." Fox said.

My jaw dropped, "Bullshit"

"No, it was in the mission log." Fox said.

"There wasn't anything else in the computer regarding Earth besides the coordinates." Slippy assured me.

"That bitch is planning to attack Earth?" I asked.

"We don't know." Slippy said.

I dropped myself into a seat. I knew very well that Wolf was planning an attack on Earth.

"Did the ship contain the location of any more bases?" I asked.

"Yes, Wolf has one last base on Katina." Slippy said.

"Ever since the Aparoids attacked the base, Corneria hasn't touched it. Wolf must have seen the chance to take it for his own." Fox said.

"Then I'm going to get more info on why he has the coordinates for Earth." I said with anger in my voice.

"No, I heard what MAM said, no field work otherwise you'll never be able to fight again." Fox said.

I knew that I couldn't argue with what Fox said and stood quiet. I wanted to get Wolf so bad, but my injuries were keeping me from achieving it.

"I already called my dad. Space Dynamics is working on your replacement Arwing." Slippy said.

"Perfect, it should be done by the time I recover." I said, "So what's your plan?" I looked at Fox.

"Falco and I will head to the base; you and Krystal will cover us from the air." Fox said as he looked at Slippy.

Slippy nodded his head.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Since Peppy isn't here, you can stay and manage the comms. The Great Fox's radar can really help us during this mission." Fox said.

"Fine" I replied.

Fox then tapped into his communicator and called for the team to meet in the briefing room. After Fox did so, he and Slippy walked into the elevator and down to the briefing room.

I was left in the bridge with ROB, whom was at a computer typing. I got up and walked over to him.

"ROB" I said.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Looks like I'm stuck here with you for this mission. Can you show me how to work the comms and radar?" I asked.

"Affirmative" ROB said before he walked over to a row of computers. He then pointed to one, "This is the radar; it can perform planet wide scans and show the location of whatever it can scan."

"How do I perform the scan?" I asked.

"Simple, just enter the command for it." ROB said in his monotone voice.

"Which is what?" I asked.

"Scan" ROB said.

I felt pretty dumb for asking that, "Oh" I replied.

ROB the pointed to the next station, "This is the comms station, use this to manage the comm lines for the team."

"Do I need a tutorial to work it?" I asked.

"Negative, it is very easy." ROB replied.

"Good, anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Negative, according to Fox's plan of attack, you will fill in Peppy's role." ROBB replied.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said before walking over to a chair that was in front of the computers.

I switched the comms on to what the team was using, "Fox, according to the computer, ETA for Katina is only 10 minutes." I said.

"Thanks, we're heading to the hangar now." Fox said.

"Copy that" I said.

I looked at the radar, the planet was getting closer and closer.

"ROB, ready the ships for launch." I said.

"Affirmative" he replied.

"Okay let's see what we have here." I said as I looked at the radar. "Commencing scan of the Katina Outpost" I said.

The computer quickly brought up a 3D rendition of the base. It was covered in red specs and yellow dots. "Whoa" I said.

"Kevin, how bad is the base?" Fox said.

"I just finished the scan; it looks like there are hundreds of foot mobiles and several vehicles." I said.

"What about ships?" Krystal asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any; just a large number of anti-air turrets." I replied.

"It looks like Wolf doesn't care much about this base." Falco said.

"I'll tell you all if something comes up." I said. "Are you all ready for launch?"

"We are clear with all systems operational." Fox said.

I looked at the computer display; it showed the status of the ships, all Arwings were green and ready for launch.

"ROB, launch all ships." I said.

I saw several blue lights appear in space. They were moving at an incredible rate towards the planet.

"Kevin, scan the planet once more; I don't want any surprise attacks." Fox said.

"I'm on it." I said.

The computer started to scan a larger area of the planet; about a 20 mile radius of the base. The scan showed nothing but the base in the center.

"You guys are clear of enemy ships. You just have to deal with the turrets and foot mobiles." I said into the communicator.

"This mission is just too easy." Falco said.

"I'm gonna agree with Falco this time; Wolf doesn't care about this base." Slippy said.

"It seems like it." Fox said. "Okay, adjust G-Diffuser Output for atmospheric entrance."

The team adjusted the G-Diffusers and headed into the planet's atmosphere. The radar display showed the team's current location, shield level, and comms line. Each Arwing had a camera mounted inside the cockpit. I could make direct contact with the team.

I looked at the radar and saw the foot mobiles move rapidly. Even the vehicles were moving.

"Uh guys?" I said.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"The enemy just moved to cover." I said.

"How do you know?" Falco asked.

"The radar had all the small dots for soldiers and vehicles. They just disappeared after they moved towards the bunkers." I replied. "Just prepare for any surprises."

"We're almost through the cloud cover, are you sure the radar isn't reading anything else?" Fox asked.

I looked at the radar, "The radar is clean except for you guys." I replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Slippy croaked.

"Don't freak out Slip, I'm sure they're just messing with us." Falco said.

"You may be right, but still stay alert for anything." I said in a careful tone.

I directed my attention towards the radar screen. At the same time, I performed numerous amounts of scans, yet, there was nothing. I started to get a little worried for the team; after all, Wolf had Andross' scientists. He could make cloaked ships or powerful weapons.

"Wait a second!" I said.

The thought of Andross' scientists being left behind made me think of a possible reason as to why the hostiles disappeared from radar; a bioweapon.

"Fox, I just thought of something." I quickly said.

"What is it?" Fox said eagerly.

"I think there's a bioweapon down there." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Falco asked.

"Wolf has Andross' scientist. It only makes sense." I replied.

"Perform a bioscan of the area immediately. Everyone else, get ready." Fox said.

I quickly entered the command for a bioscan and selected the range of the scan. To be safe, I set the distance to a 100 mile radius. The radar immediately started to scan the given area.

"It looks like the enemy foot mobiles are under ground. But as for a bioweapon, nothing unusual." I said.

"Why did they evacuate then?" Slippy asked.

Krystal suddenly spoke up, "Hold on, I sense a large presence."

"How far is it?" Fox asked.

"It's just beyond the edge of the clouds." Krystal replied.

I looked at the radar once more, this time; there was a large red blob on the display. There was a bioweapon.

"Holy shit" I said, "The radar is picking up a huge bio signature."

"Star Fox, accelerate to Mach 1 speeds and break through the cloud cover. Remember, stay alert for that weapon." Fox said.

I looked at the radar one last time. I saw the large blob move quickly. I decided to do a more thorough scan of the object to calculate size and mass. But instead, the radar gave me its distance which was -50 feet. This confused me greatly.

"Fox, the radar says the weapon is 50 feet below ground." I quickly said.

"I sense its presence there as well." Krystal said.

"So it's planning a surprise attack?" Slippy asked.

"Not much of a surprise since we know." Falco replied.

"Cut the chatter, we're breaking through the cover." Fox said.

I switched the radar to the camera on Fox's ship. I could now see what they were up against.

The team was moving quickly through the cover. When they finally did get through, the base was in sight. The radar said that the team was still 5 miles above the surface. When the team neared the base, a large piece of earth caved in.

"Whoa" I said to myself.

The entire team suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Keep your guard up." Fox said quietly.

I looked at the radar; it showed the weapon was moving towards the surface.

"Get ready, its 10 feet below the surface." I said.

Suddenly, a large beast erupted from the ground. It was incredibly huge and resembled the Solar bioweapon.

"This thing is HUGE!" Slippy yelled.

"Wolf is just as crazy as Andross!" I said.

The beast was very bulky, almost as if it was wearing armor. It also moved fast for its size. Due to this, I quickly scanned the beast. The scan showed that it had a 20 foot thick layer of hard rock protecting its body.

"This thing is practically invincible!" I yelled, "That rocky layer you see is 20 feet thick. It's also one of the hardest materials in Lylat!"

The team stood quiet as they looked at this immense beast that stood before them. I could tell that they were all astonished at what Wolf had created.

Fox suddenly spoke up, "We have no choice. Star Fox, Attack!"

The team then sped towards the beast.

_To Be Continued…_

_Alright, another chapter done. Sorry I took so long, like I said last chapter, break is fun. I'm headed back to school on Monday, so chapters may be posted a bit faster. Also, i promise that the next one will be longer. _

_Until next time…_


	7. Chapter 7: The Katina Bioweapon

_Almost done with the book! Not only am I excited about finishing this and moving to book 3, but I am also excited to see what you guys think of my little idea for the trilogy. I will give a very small hint to what it is; it involves something that you all wanted for one of the characters. And it gets a bit bigger from there. Besides that, many of you might not have noticed, but last chapter I attempted to use a new font (hence the reason why I spelled out six). It was supposed to be the Arwing font, but it didn't show up in the site. Anyway…. On with the story!_

**Chapter 7: The Katina Bioweapon**

Fox gave the order to attack the seemingly invincible weapon that Wolf had created. Not only did it have large armor protecting it, but it also packed an enormous amount of firepower. I had a feeling that the team would not succeed this mission.

Fox came over the comm lines, "Falco, try hitting the eyes."

I switched the monitors to the entire team's cameras. Now I could see what they were doing and attempt to help them.

Falco was trying desperately to hit the beast's eye without being hit by one of its arms. He was nearly hit several times.

Falco gave a sigh at his failure, "I can't land a shot on this thing."

Fox growled, "Damn it"

"Hey, remember when Krystal sensed the weak spot on the Aparoid?" Slippy asked.

I spoke up, "He's right; Krystal was able to sense a point of weakness on the first Aparoid you encountered."

"Krystal, do you think you can search for a weak spot?" Fox asked.

"I'll try" Krystal replied.

Krystal then went into a state of meditation. On the monitor, I saw her red ruby that was on her forehead glow. She was searching for a spot. It only took her a few seconds to give an answer.

"It's only weak point is its body." Krystal said.

I lowered my head, "Damn, it has that armor protecting itself."

"Wait, I sense something." Krystal said quickly. "There is a point of weakness on its back."

I was suddenly overwhelmed with relief, "Now you guys can take it out."

"Not exactly," Krystal said, "the spot will only minimally damage him. It will take much longer to defeat it."

Falco suddenly spoke, "Hey, at least it's a chance at winning."

"It looks like we don't have any other choice." Fox said with a sigh.

I looked at the radar and started to scan the spot that Krystal said was its weakest point. The results of the scan were less than pleasing, but it was good enough. I sent the data to Slippy for him to analyze it.

"Slippy, analyze this data for a stamina meter." I said as I sent him the data.

Slippy replied with a grin on his face, "I'm on it"

Slippy immediately started to run tests and analyze the data. I sent him several scans of the beast. Because of his skill, he would be able to create a stamina meter that showed the amount of 'health' the weapon had.

Slippy spoke up after he had analyzed the data, "Data analysis is complete, bringing it up on your monitors."

Suddenly a bar of mixed colors appeared on the radar. It represented how much damage the beast could take. The bar itself was not large, but it still represented a large amount of damage.

"Okay guys; start attacking that spot on the back." I said with some authority in my voice.

I looked at the team display; everyone was headed for the back at the same time. This was not a good idea at all. The beast's arms were able to rotate 360 degrees, meaning he could reach the team if they got close enough. Because everyone attacked at once, the beast nearly took them all out at once.

"Oh shit!" Falco yelled out loud.

"What the" Fox stuttered.

Slippy was the one that was nearly hit, "Ahhh, he skimmed the Arwing!"

"Keep it together Slippy, otherwise you're gonna get knocked out of the sky." I said.

Fox then spoke up with another strategy, "I have an idea; Falco, you attack the back while the rest of us distract the weapon."

Slippy croaked at this, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the only way we can damage this thing." Fox said with a frown on his face. "Be sure to keep your distance."

The team then split according to the plan; Falco to the back, the rest to the front distracting the beast. While they were doing this the Stamina Meter was slowly diminishing.

I was filled with relief again, "Great job, he's being damaged!"

"Keep away from its arm span." Fox said.

As I saw the beast attempt to hit the Arwings with his arms, I noticed that he was failing at each attempt. Because of this, it stopped trying to hit the team. Instead something far worse happened.

"Hey, why isn't it trying to get us?" Slippy asked with a confusion and nervousness in his voice.

Krystal suddenly yelled, "Everyone, get out of its way now!"

After Krystal yelled, I looked at the radar. It was reading high energy readings near the beast. The readings were so high that the radar couldn't chart it.

"Holy shit, it's charging something!" I yelled.

The beast's chest cavity suddenly opened up and revealed a soft spot of its body. At the same time, a large red orb of energy was growing at the spot. It was charging a laser.

"Everyone move now!" Fox yelled.

The entire team suddenly shot up towards the sky, trying to escape the beam that was about to be released. When the beast finally did release its energy, the beam was so massive that the Arwings were affected even though they weren't hit.

"God damn, that this huge!" I said.

Slippy and Krystal were near each other, so the beast tried to hit them both. It directed the beam towards the two. It hit them both barely.

"Damn it, I'm hit!" Slippy yelled.

"Arghh, it hit me!" Krystal yelled as well.

I started to freak out a little, "Both of you get out of there now!"

"Get back to Great Fox before it fires again!" Fox yelled.

On the radar, I saw two Arwings pull up and accelerate towards the Great Fox's location.

"Fox, Falco, I suggest you two follow as well; there's no way you two can handle that thing." I said with concern in my voice. Knowing Fox, I suspected that he would want to stay and fight. I was right.

"No, every time it opens its chest, it exposes its body. If we can make it do that, Falco and I can hit its body." Fox said with a grin.

"That's impossible; you saw how big that beam was." I said trying to reason with him. "You won't be able to avoid the beam and hit his body."

I could tell that Fox was thinking about this choice, but nonetheless, he chose to stay.

"Falco and I can do this. Just tell us when the energy readings go up and we will set up for the quick attack." Fox said.

I sighed, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

Falco and Fox then took off towards the beast once again. This aggravated it, causing it to move faster and with better precision. This only scared me more. Now that the beast was paying attention, it could definitely take them down.

"Watch out, it looks like you guys pissed it off." I said.

Falco only laughed, "I'm not afraid of this thing."

The two continued to hit the back spot. The stamina bar was slowly decreasing at a snail's pace. Suddenly the energy scanner started to increase at a fast rate.

"It's charging up its energy now. Get ready for that attack." I quickly said.

Fox and Falco then lined their ships up with the beast's chest area. As soon as the cavity opened, both started to fire several shots into the chest. The stamina bar then quickly diminished to only half of what was originally in it.

"Great job, now get out of thee before he fries you!" I said.

The two then accelerated towards the sky again. Once again, the beast fired the laser towards the two. It came so close that they were nearly eradicated.

"Damn that was close!" Falco said.

Fox then grunted, "A little too close, our shields went down to 20%!"

I started to worry, "Get out of there, you can't finish him with only 20%!"

Falco sighed, "Fine, I guess Wolf wins this-"

Fox cut him off, "No, I'm destroying this thing."

I was getting annoyed at Fox's decisions, "Damn it Fox. Get your ass back here before you get killed!"

Falco decided to help me reason with him, "Fox, we can't beat this thing. Let's go!"

I had given up on reasoning; I knew Fox wouldn't listen, so I decided to not listen to him as well. He told me to stay on Great Fox, but I was going to go against what he said.

"Falco, stay there with Fox, I'm on my way to help." I said.

Fox seemed displeased with what I said, "No Kevin, you're injured. You can't take the risk."

"I'll be fine" I said.

After I said those words, I grabbed my communicator and ran towards the elevator. I told the elevator to take me to the docking bay. It immediately started to move downwards at a quick rate. In no time at all, I reached the docking bay.

I exited the elevator and entered the bay; I found Krystal and Slippy sitting on their Arwings talking to each other.

"Kevin, where are you going?" Slippy asked.

I continued my run through the bay, "I'm going to help Fox and Falco."

"But, I thought you were badly injured?" Krystal asked.

I stopped and grabbed my pill container from my pocket, "This helps me keep the pain down."

Slippy spoke up, "You're not even in your flight suit though."

"It doesn't matter." I said before I continued my run.

I was looking for the enemy transport that I had stolen. It was well equipped for battle and would easily do well against the bioweapon. If I remembered correctly; it had 2 Smart Bombs, Hyper Laser Systems, and Advanced Shielding similar to the one Wolf had.

I climbed in the cockpit of the transport and immediately took off from the bay. I needed to get to the planet as fast as possible. As I neared the planet's atmosphere, I adjusted the G-Diffuser system and accelerated to full speeds.

I switched the comms line to the team channel, "I'm almost there. How are you two holding up?"

Fox's voice came over the comms, "We're keeping our distance for now."

"Good, I'm almost there, go ahead and start attacking." I said.

I broke through the cloud cover and saw the incredibly large bioweapon that the team had been fighting. I activated the weapons and charged towards the bioweapon. With Hyper Lasers, I should be able to do a good amount of damage.

"Finally you're here." Falco said.

"Just keep shooting this thing." Fox said.

I aimed at the back of the monster and fired a barrage of lasers. I didn't have a Stamina Meter, so I couldn't see if he was being damaged.

"Did that do any good?" I asked.

"Not much, but it was something." Fox said with relief in his voice.

The beast seemed like it was getting extremely annoyed with us. It started to move even faster and with even more accuracy. It even seemed to be growing a small amount.

"Holy shit this thing adapts way too easily." Falco said.

I started to wonder why the beast didn't just do all this before. Maybe he was working us over for something else? I wasn't sure, but I knew that this thing was advanced biologically and technically.

To our complete surprise, the beast opened its chest cavity and immediately fired another massive beam of energy. Luckily, we were high enough that the beast had to aim after he started to fire. He missed the three of us by a long shot.

"Great, now he has to re-charge." Fox said.

I sighed with relief, "Looks like we're winning now."

To our utmost surprise, the beast kept his cavity open and started to charge another beam. His adaptive technology was making him stronger and stronger when he became too weak to win.

"What?! He's charging again!" I yelled.

Fox was startled, "Shit, climb now!"

The three ships immediately pulled up and sped towards the sky. Unfortunately, the beam hit all three of us; Falco in the wing, Fox near the engine, and me in the left wing. Falco immediately accelerated and sped towards the sky at an even faster speed.

"My shields are gone, I'm outta here." He said before he switched off his comms.

Now it was only Fox and I fighting this beast. I had only 40% shields remaining and Fox had less than 5% remaining.

"Fox, leave now. I'll try and distract him while you escape." I said.

Fox finally seemed to understand that he can't continue, "Fine, don't get killed doing so, okay?

"Don't worry; I'm going to follow right behind you once your plenty far away." I replied.

Fox then started his escape and accelerated to top speeds towards the sky. He was going so fast that I immediately started to follow him.

"Well, no need to distract this thing." I thought.

I then accelerated to the transports top speed and followed after Fox. About half way through, I remembered something; the base that the weapon was guarding. I needed the information from the outpost, but at the same time, I remembered that the transport had a Nova Bomb. I could destroy the weapon with one bomb.

"Slippy, what are the effects of a Nova Bomb detonating in this area?" I asked quickly.

Slippy responded with a confused, "The base would most likely be destroyed, same thing with the Bioweapon. Why are you asking?"

I replied with a large grin on my face, "This thing has a Nova equipped."

"Wait Kevin, what about the base? It has information about Earth!" Slippy said.

My excitement then diminished; Slippy was right, the base would most likely be destroyed along with the data center. But I had to follow the mission, sabotage Wolf, no matter the costs.

"We'll find another way to get the information." I said.

I turned the ship around and carefully aimed at the beast that was looking right at me. When I lined the sights perfectly, I fired the Nova and immediately U-turned. I pushed the throttle to the max and rapidly accelerated to an incredible speed for a transport. At the same time, I saw a bright light emit from behind me. The Nova had detonated and had destroyed both the base and the bioweapon

In only a few minutes, I reached the Great Fox and docked with it. After I exited the ship, I immediately started to feel a sharp pain in my chest and in my leg. All the action I encountered must have loosened the biofoam.

Fox's voice came over my communicator, "Kevin, meet us on the bridge. We have some things to discuss."

I had a bad feeling about what Fox had told me. But I had no real clue about what he wanted; he might just want to discuss getting new information. But nonetheless, I had to face him.

Almost right away, I started to walk towards the elevator that was across from where I had landed the ship. When I walked inside of the elevator, I told the computer to take me to the bridge. The elevator started to move upwards. It eventually stopped.

The door slid open and revealed the bridge of Great Fox. Fox was standing behind where Peppy usually sits, almost as if they were briefing for their first Fortuna mission to capture Oikinny a few years back.

As I walked in, Fox turned his head towards me. "Kevin, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing Fox, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"First, why did you disobey both mine and MAM's orders? You know that you're not fit for combat right now." Fox said.

"With all due respect, I helped you get out of there alive. You and Falco would have had a worse chance surviving if I hadn't helped." I said trying to regain ground in the argument.

"I do appreciate that you came out to help, but you shouldn't be taking these risks. This is technically your first mission assigned." Fox replied.

It was obvious that Fox was only worried about how reckless I was. It was true; this was my first mission with the team. I shouldn't have taken any risks, but he needed help.

"I can relate to what you're feeling. When I was assigned my first mission, I took risks. When I was 18, General Pepper gave us the job of destroying Andross. Along the way, we pushed back his troops from one planet to another. I took so many risks doing so; I attacked a sea base on Zonnes, I fought a bioweapon in a prototype submarine that wasn't completely finished, and I went straight for Venom even with its defenses active." Fox explained.

I wasn't entirely surprised at what he said; after all, I witnessed all of this.

"I was nearly killed when I fought Andross." Fox said.

Again I wasn't surprised at what he said, but I was surprised that he would admit it.

"Look, I appreciate that you're looking out for me. But there is one thing you should know about me; I help anyone in need." I finally said.

Fox then looked back towards the front of the bridge, "Well, next time try not to take such a big risk. I'd hate to lose a member on this team."

"I'll try my best." I replied.

After that, I walked back to the elevator and took to the floor with all the rooms. I walked out of the elevator and walked towards my room. I was so tired that all I wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep.

Before I reached the door, Krystal came out of her room. She walked over to me.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, Fox just wanted to tell me a few things." I said.

"I can sense your feelings. Obviously it went alright." She said.

I pushed the button to open my door to my room and slowly walked in.

"You know he's looking out for you because you're so young, right?" She said as I walked in my room.

"I know, I appreciate that he's doing so." I replied. "I'm gonna call it a day, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Krystal replied.

I closed the door behind me and immediately flopped down onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until I drifted off into sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

_Okay, I have some good news and some bad news; the good news is that I have started to draft out the plot for book 3, the bad news is that I cannot elongate the plot for this book any further than what I have (only 1-2 chapters left). So this means that book 2 will be shorter than expected. But I promise; book 3 will have all the action and a crazy surprise for the ending. Also, I will reveal my extension of this series at the end of book 3 (another Crossed paths book). I will reveal further details next chapter. _

_Until next time…_


	8. Chapter 8: The Attack

_Alright, unfortunately, I can't elongate this books plot. So, this is the second to last chapter till book 3. Also, I'd like to thank the few readers that point out the mistakes that this computer cannot seem to find; it's because of you that the book is in perfect condition without mistakes. Now, let's get on with the final two chapters of book 2. _

**Chapter 8: The Attack**

It has been three days since we attempted to retrieve data from the Katina Outpost. As one would guess, we hadn't had a single lead on where Wolf was exactly. All we knew was that he was hiding his army in the Meteo Asteroid Field. We couldn't conduct searches because we were only 5 pilots; a search would most likely be months long. Our only option was to find more intel on the exact location of Wolf's army.

I walked in medical bay and greeted MAM, "So, MAM, it's been three days now. Has the foam finished its course?"

The medical bot walked over to a machine, "We shall find out soon. Please lay down so I can scan your body."

I walked over to the table and lied down on the hard surface. At the same time, MAM moved the machine over my body and pressed a few buttons.

"Please hold still so the scanner can get an accurate reading." MAM said in his monotone voice.

Suddenly the machine started to make a soft noise. At this, MAM moved the machine over my body slowly; just as he did the first time.

He finished the scan and looked at the computer screen, "It looks like the foam has finished the healing process. I will get the tools for extraction."

I stayed on the table for a few more minutes until MAM came back with a cart that had a few tools on it. One was a needle, one was a surgical knife, and the final tool was a swab and bandage.

MAM picked up the needle, "Before I remove the foam, I must numb your entire upper body. This shot contains a solution that will render your upper body useless. In other words, you will not feel the procedure."

MAM then slowly injected the substance into my abdomen. At the same time, I slowly lost all feeling in my upper body. It was like he killed every nerve from my waist to my neck.

He then grabbed the surgical knife, "Tell me if you can feel this." He then started to poke my body in various areas; around my chest and my stomach area.

"I can't feel anything." I said.

"Good, I can start the procedure now." MAM said as he grabbed the surgical knife from the table. "You may want to look away for this part."

All I saw was his mechanical arm move slightly towards my chest. I assumed that he made an insertion in an area where he could obtain both bits of the foam. After he moved the bloody knife back onto the table, he grabbed the needle and moved it close to my body. I wasn't looking down at my body; I was only looking at MAM.

When he moved the needle away and into my field of view, I saw a dark yellow substance occupying the tube connected to the needle. It must have been the biofoam. MAM put the needle on the table and grabbed a piece of thread with a new smaller needle.

"I will now sew the wound back to normal. After that, I will use a special method to immediately restore the skin." MAM said.

I was amazed at how advanced the medical technology was. I was healed from a broken rib and a cracked femur in only three days. Not only that, but my skin wouldn't have any imperfections; like a scar.

It took MAM only a minute to sew the skin together. Because of his steady robotic arm, he had pinpoint accuracy. After he finished sewing, he grabbed another tool that I didn't see on the table before. It looked like something out of a science fiction movie. The tool was long and thin and had a glowing blue tip.

MAM then pressed a button on the tool, "This device that I am holding contains nano technology. It will release a jelly like substance onto your skin. The liquid itself is comprised of millions of nano mites. They act as cells and will quickly reproduce your skin, leaving no scar or imperfection."

I was absolutely amazed at what MAM said. I only heard of nano tech in video games. The way I understood it was that it acted as 'health'; almost like the tech was a life source that could heal anything that was imperfect in the body.

MAM pressed another button on the device; this caused the tip to glow even more. Suddenly, a glowing jelly started to ooze slowly out of the tip. When it touched my skin, it felt very cold and even stung a little.

"Argh, that stings." I said.

MAM seemed unaffected by my sudden grunt, "Good, the medication is wearing off. It may be another minute or two until you can stand again."

The stinging continued for only a few seconds. Once it stopped stinging, I looked down and noticed that the gel was gone. It had fused with my skin; just as MAM said it would.

Once the minute passed, I regained all feeling in my body. At the same time, Fox called my communicator.

"Kevin here" I said as I answered.

Fox immediately spoke back, "Hey Kevin, head to the bridge. Slippy and I have something to tell you."

I was shocked at how fast he responded, "Um, okay, I'm on my way."

Because of the urgency in Fox's voice, I ran to the elevator and took it up to the bridge. It didn't take long for me to reach the bridge; only about a minute.

The door opened, which caused Fox to look back at it, "Kevin, quickly come look at this. I think you're gonna like it."

I ran over to where Slippy and Fox were. They were looking at the large screen at the front of the bridge. On it was an image of a building. I was wondering if this is what I was supposed to see.

They both looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Okay you got me, what am I looking at?" I asked.

Slippy spoke up, "This is an image of the building that could possibly contain more info about Wolf's army. I was able to hack into the transport we stool and got both the coordinates and a rendition of the building."

My mouth dropped, "So, if we raid this building, we can locate Wolf's army AND find out why he has Earth's location?"

Fox smiled, "Exactly; we can finally stop Wolf from raging another war."

I was quite impressed at the size of the building. I was about five stories high with a large barbed wire fence surrounding the perimeter. It even had several turrets. It looked almost impenetrable from the outside.

"Okay, how do we get in? I'm sure this base is extremely protected. Maybe by another damn bioweapon." I said.

Fox then corrected me, "Actually, this base is not protected as much as any of the bases we attacked. Wolf doesn't know that we have its location, so he thinks we've given up completely."

I liked what I was hearing, "So the raid is going to be a piece of cake."

"Definitely" Slippy said.

"We are already on a course to Macbeth. The base is located in a barren part of planet; far from any civilization." Fox continued.

I looked over at ROB, "Hey ROB, what's the ETA for Macbeth?"

"Twenty minutes until arrival. I suggest you all get ready for launch." ROB told the three of us.

Fox then looked back at me, "Let's head out. We have to be ready for launch by the time we near the planet. We'll be undetected if we use only the Arwings. Using the Great Fox for an attack would be risky."

"Alright, let's go." I said before I ran back to the elevator. Fox and Slippy were right behind me.

We all took the elevator down to the living quarters.

On the way down, Fox contacted Falco and Krystal, "Falco, Krystal, be ready for launch in ten minutes. I'll brief you in the hangar."

"We're on it." Falco replied.

"I'll see you there." Krystal said.

Fox cut the transmission when the elevator reached the appropriate level. When the elevator doors opened, the three of us all ran to our rooms to get ready.

When I reached my room, I quickly changed into my armor. Since I was going to head into the building with Fox, I needed my armor. After I changed, I headed down to the hangar. I found Fox equipping himself with a standard D-40 pistol and some extra cells.

I ran over to the armory room as well. I grabbed a D-50 rifle and a D-40 pistol. I also grabbed several cells and stored them in my armor. Since I was shot down, Beltino had Space Dynamics build another Arwing, but they also upgraded my armor. The suit was slightly thicker and lighter. Because of the added thickness, the holster for pistols, ammo, and grenades were hidden. If I needed my pistol, then the holster would extend out like a transformer. If I needed ammo, then two front pouches would extend in a similar manner. Grenades were stored on the back; if I needed one, then a small hatch on the back of my waist would open. The rifle just attached to my back by a magnet.

After I equipped myself, I noticed that Falco, Slippy, and Krystal had arrived and finished as well. I guess I was more concentrated on getting my equipment than looking around me.

We all ran to our Arwings and immediately started to start up the basic systems. I activated the shields, G-Diffuser, communications, stabilizers, and engine.

Fox spoke over the communication line, "All comm lines are green."

ROB came back over the comm, "Releasing lift lock… activating launch sequence. Ready to launch when you are, Fox."

There was a brief pause of silence.

"Launch the ships!" Fox said.

All five ships were then launched out into space. I was caught off guard when the Arwing started to spin at a rapid rate, but I quickly remembered that it was to release the wings. Eventually, I had full control over the Arwing and was ready to fight.

"So, um, what's the plan? We go in guns blazing?" Falco asked.

"No, Kevin and I will head down to the building and get the intelligence. I want you, Krystal, and Slippy to get rid of any fighters guarding the base. Once you finish them off, head down and catch up to me and Kevin. I'm sure we'll need everyone for this one." Fox said.

Slippy started to get nervous, "So, we're going down on foot?"

Slippy wasn't used to ground combat. I didn't even think he would be any good.

"Yes, Slip, don't worry; it's just like Sargasso back during the Aparoid invasion." Falco said.

Fox then started to speed up, "Okay, everyone, follow me. I have the location of the base on my radar. Stick close just in case we get attacked."

I pushed the throttle forward and quickly accelerated like the rest of the team. We were quickly approaching the planet. It was dark grey with blue spots spread out everywhere. I remembered that the planet is mostly rocky in some areas.

"Where is the base exactly?" I asked.

"It's located in a large valley. Because of its location, it's hidden from our satellites. But thanks to the ship we stole, we have its precise spot." Fox said with a grin on his face.

We soon got close enough to the planet that we could be detected.

"Adjust the G-Diffusers; we're about to enter the atmosphere." Fox said.

I pushed several buttons and entered a few commands. My G-Diffusers were ready to diffuse planetary gravitational pull.

Fox had leaded us to a large valley. In only a few minutes, we saw the base hidden in-between two large mountains. The building seemed larger than it did in the picture we saw. It looked like it could have several more stories than it already had.

As we neared the base, several of the turrets came up and immediately opened fire at us.

"Whoa, looks like they know it's us." I said as I quickly dodged a bolt of energy.

"Wow, they have a horrible shot." Falco said.

Fox spoke up in a serious tone, "Cover Kevin and I while we land. Kevin, we'll land over there on that landing pad. It doesn't look too hot to land."

I looked slightly to the right and saw a landing pad near the top of the building. It was extended out about a few meters.

Immediately, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy split up to distract the turrets. Fox and I, on the other hand, went around the building and landed on the large landing pad.

As soon as our Arwings were sent to hover, a door leading into the building opened and revealed an incredible amount of soldiers. Fox and I quickly exited our crafts and pulled out our weapons.

The soldiers started to fire at us when we hit the ground, but at the same time, we started to fire back. I pulled out my D-50 rifle and started to mow down the first row of soldiers; while Fox pulled out his pistol and took out the ones I missed.

It only took Fox and me a minute to finish off the troops blocking our way. Once we replenished our weapons, we both took off towards the entrance.

"Hey, Fox, looks like they have ships taking off from some kind of tunnel." Falco said over the comm.

Krystal then spoke up, "It doesn't matter, just start shooting them down before they get to Fox and Kevin."

"Why not hit the bunker with a Smart Bomb? It'll most likely level the tunnel." I said.

Slippy spoke up, "That's a great idea. The explosion and shock wave would most likely cause the earth to buckle and collapse."

"Alright, I'll hit the bunker with a Smart Bomb." Falco said.

I couldn't see anything from inside the base, but both Fox and I could feel the shockwave from the explosion.

"How the hell are we going to find the database?" I asked with frustration in my voice.

Fox started to look around, "I'm more concerned about why there isn't anyone here."

I looked around as well. I didn't see anyone; not even at the front desk.

"Maybe they evacuated?" I proclaimed.

Fox then looked at an open door, "Over there, you think someone's in that room?"

"It's worth a shot." I replied.

I followed after Fox down the hall with my gun pointed at the door. As we approached the door, we heard noises coming from the other side of it.

"Get ready" Fox warned me.

I put my finger on the trigger and prepared to fire if it was an enemy soldier. Fox slowly opened the door; we were both surprised to find that there was only boxes scattered everywhere.

"Check behind some, maybe a worker is hiding." I said.

I then placed my rifle onto my back. It was held there by a powerful magnet.

I reached down to my side; this triggered the armor to extend the pistol holster. I grabbed my pistol and started to move boxes around. I was startled when Fox yelled.

"I found one!" He said.

I walked over to where he was. He had a worker by its arms.

"Let go of me you bastard!" The worker yelled.

It seemed to be a male ape. He had dark brown fur and was flailing around vigorously.

I pointed the pistol at the apes chest, "Calm down before I put a bullet in you." I demanded.

The ape immediately stopped moving, "Please don't kill me! I'll tell you anything you want!"

I moved the pistol back from the ape's chest, "Where is the database?"

The ape quickly responded, "It's on sub-level 1, room A-2. It has all the files regarding Wolf's army, if that's what you're looking for."

Fox released the worker, who quickly scurried to the opposite side of the room.

"Let's get going" I said before I ran out of the room. "What floor are we on anyway?"

Fox looked at a sign on a nearby wall.

"It seems like we're on floor 3." Fox replied.

Fox and I headed for an elevator. It was locked by a special key card system.

"Damn, I don't have a key. And I'm sure that worker is gone by now." I said.

Fox suddenly got an idea, "Don't you have some grenades?"

I was puzzled at what he said, "Yeah, I brought them in case of an emergency."

"Well this is pretty bad. Put one in front elevator door. We can blow a hole through it and climb down the elevator shaft." Fox explained.

I placed a grenade in front of the elevator door and activated it. After I pressed the button, I ran around the corner that Fox had gone. In only a few seconds, we both heard a deafening explosion.

I poked my head around the corner and saw a large hole where the elevator door had been. The grenade had done its job perfectly.

Krystal's voice suddenly came over the comm line, "Fox, we're done with the fighters out here. We are landing right now and heading in the building."

Fox seemed surprised at how fast they finished, "Wow that was fast. We just found out where the database is."

Falco suddenly spoke up, "Wow you guys are slow."

I tried to help Fox out, "Okay, you try and take out almost a hundred troops that are blocking your way."

Falco stood quiet for a bit.

"We've just landed and heading in right now." Krystal said as she broke the silence.

I looked back at the door we entered through and saw several Arwings landing outside. We really didn't get far at all, but it only would help us later on.

In only a minute, the rest of the team joined Fox and I at the hole in the elevator.

"You mind telling me why we can't just take the elevator?" Falco asked.

"As you can see by this panel, it only works with a key card." I said. "Do you happen to have one on you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Very funny" Falco said as he laughed a fake laugh.

"Alright, that's enough. The worker said that the database was on sub-level 1, room A-2." Fox said.

"How many levels are there?" Krystal asked.

Slippy then spoke up, "The building is 5 levels above ground and only one level underground. I ran a final scan just to make sure the map we obtained was accurate."

"Damn, this is just too easy!" Falco said as he chuckled.

The five of us then started to move into the shaft one at a time. All of our armor suits had special gloves that could be used for scaling metal surfaces. Thankfully, the elevator shaft was made of metals that the suit could magnetize to.

"Here, I'll go first and get through the door down there." I said.

"Better hurry before someone decides to use the elevator." Falco said jokingly.

"I'm not going down here myself. All of you are gonna stick to the wall just above the door, that way when the grenade detonates, we can safely jump down and take out any guards." I said back.

"Great idea, but I have some wall charges instead. A grenade would actually hit us if we were above it." Slippy said.

"Well, that just makes the plan more full proof." I said before I activated the magnet gloves.

I slowly put my hand on the wall and dropped down from the edge. Fortunately, the glove magnets were strong enough to hold the sudden jerk of weight. I then started to climb down slowly, just to make sure the gloves don't glitch.

After I reached the bottom, I signaled for the rest of the team to start their descent. Once they were all descending, I planted the charges on the wall and started to climb up towards the rest of the team.

"You all ready?" I asked.

They nodded their heads. After they did that, I held up the detonator and pressed the button.

"See you down there." I said as I grabbed my rifle and released from the wall.

I hit the ground with enough force to cause me to roll. But I quickly used the roll to my advantage and took cover behind a nearby column. At the same time, every guard that was in the wide hallway was firing at both the column and the elevator door that was now gone.

"Come on down guys. It's a little hectic, but hey, it's a firefight." I yelled.

Falco was the first to yell back from the shaft, "I don't think you noticed, but, they're hammering the entrance with lasers!"

"You'd think that with all of this technology you would have a flashbang or concussion grenade." I yelled.

"What the hell is a concussion grenade?" Fox yelled.

I was astonished to hear that they didn't have flashbangs or concussion grenades. Their weapons were highly powerful, yet they didn't have a damn flashbang!

"Kevin, do you mean this?" Slippy yelled as he threw down a small grenade.

It was sitting at the entrance of the shaft, "Um, I can't get that!"

The enemy troops were still firing upon us. I was wondering when they were going to run out of bullets.

Since whatever Slippy threw down was the only way they could get down, I had to take a risk. I held up my rifle and quickly ran into the elevator shaft while firing at the troops. The shaft was slightly bigger than the door, so I had cover behind a corner wall inside the shaft.

I looked up at the team, who were also looking at me.

"What did you throw down, Slippy?" I asked as I picked up the grenade looking object.

"It's called a Nausea grenade. When it explodes, it generates a loud bang and a bright light that blinds whoever looks at it." He explained.

"That's exactly what a flashbang is!" I yelled.

I pulled the pin and threw the 'nausea grenade' down the hall. The laser fire stopped after I heard a yell.

"GRENADE!" one of the soldiers said.

I looked up at everyone, "Quick, get down before they start firing again."

The team quickly dropped down and began firing at the enemy troops. Falco had a D-50 rifle, Fox and Slippy had their D-40 pistols, and Krystal had an odd gun that I had not seen before.

I was shooting every troop that was on the ground from the grenade. It took us less than a minute to finish off the soldiers that were in the hall. After we turned the corner, I noticed that we could have some company from the elevator shaft.

"Wait, I'm pretty sure that reinforcements are going to storm the elevator shaft. I'll go on ahead; you guys cover me while I find that room." I said.

"You're not going alone. There are soldiers everywhere in these halls." Fox said.

Krystal spoke up, "I'll go with him."

"Great, we'll cover you." Falco yelled from beyond the corner we passed.

Fox then looked at me, "Remember, room A-2."

"Got it" I replied before Krystal and I took off down the long hallway.

"Where is A-2?" Krystal asked.

I was looking at the signs, "Looks like it's just around this corner."

We turned and started to run down another hallway. I didn't notice that I ran right past the room. Krystal, on the other hand, did catch it.

"Kevin" She yelled.

I looked back and saw here standing next to a door that said 'Room A-2, Main Office".

"Oops" I said before I kicked down the door.

As soon as the door hit the ground, every worker and guard that was in the room turned towards us.

Krystal and I raised our weapons and took down every guard before they had a chance to shoot back, "Nobody move, or we'll shoot every one of you!" I yelled.

I then heard a small voice in my head, it was Krystal.

"Are you okay? Why are you acting so strange?" she said.

The scientist were looking at us, "I'm trying to scare the shit out of them so they don't try anything stupid." I thought to her.

Both of us then started to move into the room. I specifically went towards a worker that was looking right at me. When I got half way to him, I attached my rifle to my back and pulled out my pistol. When I reached the guard, I pointed the pistol at his head.

They all seemed pretty frightened. This was good because they would most likely do what I told them to.

I looked down at the worker that I had threatened, "I want you to get every file you have on Wolf's army out NOW!"

The ape immediately started to search the computer. In only a minute, he had every file we needed in a larger file. Krystal walked over and handed him a skinny, small blue rectangle.

"Fill this with those files." She said. She then walked out of the room.

The ape then inserted the device into a small slot on his keyboard. It must have been some sort of USB device. Once the device loaded, he copied every file onto the device and handed it back to me.

I opened the ammo compartment on my armor and placed the USB inside of it, "Thanks" I said.

I walked out of the room and joined Krystal in the hall.

Krystal let out a sigh, "Let's get back to the others. I'm sure they are having fun with some enemies."

I looked down at my communicator; it was showing a 'no signal' message, "Looks liked the communication lines don't work down here. We better hurry back to them."

Krystal and I took off in the direction we came from. I was sure that they were dealing with some reinforcements.

When we reached the others, they were hiding behind cover and firing down the way that leads to the elevator. Obviously there were enemies moving down from the surface.

"How long have you been firing?" I asked.

Fox looked annoyed, "About the same amount of time you two were gone. Did you get anything?"

I opened the ammo compartment and held up the USB type device, "Whatever this thing is it has every file regarding Wolf's army."

"Amazing, can we go now?" Falco yelled from his cover.

"Sure thing" I said before I grabbed a grenade.

I pressed the timer button and threw the grenade down the hall and into the shaft. It detonated without any of the soldiers noticing. Now the shaft was covered in the remnants of what used to be the enemy soldiers.

"Now we can go." I said.

"Damn, Kevin, you're on a roll." Slippy said.

I looked at Slippy, "I'm only like this because my home may be threatened by this bastard."

I ran down the hall and walked into the elevator shaft. Once I entered, I activated the magnet gloves and started to climb back up to level 3. Once I was halfway up, I looked down and saw the rest of the team behind me.

I hoisted myself up and out of the shaft. Once I stood up, I looked back and helped the rest of the team up. Once we we're all out of the elevator, we headed for the door.

"Slippy, when we get back, I want you to start going through the files. We need to know where Wolf's damn army is." Fox said as we were all running.

When we exited the building, Krystal stopped dead in her tracks, "STOP!" she yelled.

The rest of us practically skid to a stop. We looked back at Krystal whose eyes were wide. We were all curious as to why she stopped us.

"Krystal, what's wrong?" Fox asked.

There was a moment of silence. It was quickly broken when we heard a defend boom.

"QUICK, get to the Arwings!" She yelled.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Falco asked.

Fox suddenly yelled as well, "Oh shit, RUN!"

Slippy, Falco, and I were all confused, but nonetheless, we broke into a full sprint towards our Arwings. Just as we reached our ships, a large, even louder explosion shook the entire structure.

Slippy yelled, "What was that?!"

"Who cares, I don't want to stick around long enough to find out." I replied.

We all started our systems. To my utter demise, my engines were not responding. The rest of the team took off and headed towards Great Fox while I stayed behind trying to get my engines to respond.

"GOD DAMNIT! Why now?!" I yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

I was fumbling through the systems, trying desperately to get the engines to work.

"My engines aren't responding; something's blocking them!" I said.

Just then, another violent shockwave shook the structure. Soon, the building was starting to collapse.

"Holy SHIT!" I yelled, "They're destroying the complex!"

"What? Wolf knows we're here?" Falco asked.

"Get out of there Kevin!" Fox yelled.

I became incredibly frustrated, "I'm trying."

Suddenly, several more bombs went off; this time, they were located in the landing pad. Each bomb went off in succession of the other.

"Oh no" I said to myself.

A bomb detonated right under me. This sent me flying off of the landing pad and falling towards the ground. Without the G-Diffusers, I was tumbling around inside of the Arwing. I was quickly able to strap myself down. After this, I used a special override code that Slippy gave me. It allowed me to take complete control over the Arwing.

I used the code to activate the engines. Once they fired, I took off towards the sky, but at the same time I was trying not to be hit by the falling debris from the collapsing building.

I easily avoided the chunks of building and took off towards the Great Fox.

A hologram of Fox then appeared on my HUD.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Fox asked.

I sighed in relief, "I'm fine, but I can't say the same for my Arwing. The computer kept them from firing the engine due to some blockage. I used an override code to activate the engines; however, they were damaged once I did so."

"I told you that it would come in handy. Can you make it back?" Slippy asked.

I sighed, "I think so; you might want to figure out what was blocking the engine though."

"I'll get right to it once I finish gathering the data from the memory drive." Slippy replied.

"Great; I can't wait to finally find that bastard." I said as I pushed the throttle to medium power.

Fox then spoke, "We'll be waiting on the bridge, Fox out."

Fox and Slippy's hologram then dissipated into my HUD.

_To Be Continued…_

_Alright, we're almost to the end of book 2! Soon, we'll start the crazy book 3 (It's gonna have one killer storyline, I hope.) _

_If you have any comments as to how you thought this book went, PLEASE tell me. I'll use your comments to correct any mistakes in book 3 (I want it to be a perfect ending). _

_I also want to thank all the readers that have stuck with me throughout the book. I really appreciate you all; without you, I wouldn't have been doing the thing I love. _

_Also, to those that are anonymous readers, keep an eye out for the final chapter. It may be up in less than a week or so. (I've been busy with classes)_

_Until next time…_


	9. Chapter 9: The Warning

_SURPRISE! I decided to break up the last chapter into 2 (it would have been WAY TOO big anyway). Sorry it took a while to get up; I have finished my biggest class, but assignments in other classes have interfered. Book 3 is actually turning out great (in my eyes). I'm actually going to put something in it (at the end) that I am against (I don't like seeing it in fanfics). _

_OH, I almost forgot; in the previous chapter I put a somewhat small reference to a video game. It can be located in the first part (medical bay).You have to say what game it is from. First to find it is crowned the most knowledgeable gamer! _

_On with the story…_

**Chapter 9: The Warning**

I had exited the atmosphere of the planet and was now zooming towards Great Fox. Fox told me that he and the rest of the team would be waiting for me in the bridge. I was filled with both excitement, and nervousness. I would not only find out where Wolf is, but I would also find out why he has Earth's coordinates. The whole time I was praying that something good would come out of the storage device.

I neared the docking bay of the Great Fox and adjusted my speed. After I neared the back entrance, I adjusted the wings to close. Once I entered the corridor, the Arwing connected to a system that would guide the Arwing to its launching spot at the bottom hangar. The corridor ran from the top back to the bottom front docking bays.

The Arwing connected to its spot and I jumped out of the cockpit. I headed straight for the elevator. I told the computer to head towards the bridge. It then shot upwards towards the specified floor.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. At this, Falco looked over at the elevator.

"Fox" Falco said, "Kevin's here."

Fox looked back at me, "Good, let's get into this thing and find out Wolf's location."

I walked towards Fox. Krystal, Falco, and Slippy got up from their seats and did the same.

I stood at the computer and opened the small compartment on my chest plate. I grabbed the small device.

"Put right here." Fox said as he pointed to a blank spot on the side of the keyboard.

I placed the device where Fox wanted. Once I let go of it, a green bar of light appeared above it and moved from one end to the other end of the device.

"Scan complete. Bringing up all files marked as important." A computer voice said.

Suddenly several projections appeared in front of me. Each had a different title above it.

Fox reached out and tapped one that said "Classified: Main HQ"

Once Fox touched the floating screen the others disappeared and the one he touched enlarged to a much bigger size.

"I swear; your technology is so freakin awesome." I said.

The whole team chuckled a bit.

I was reading the document that was in front of me. Fox was about to close it when I stopped his hand.

"Wait" I said.

I reached out with both my arms and enlarged a small paragraph. In it revealed that the army was hiding on Lylat Maximus.

"Look, the location." I said as I pointed to the sentence.

Slippy's jaw dropped, "They're hiding on Lylat Maximus? We would have never found them."

Fox nodded his head in agreement.

Falco then spoke up, "I'm no scientist, but, what is Lylat Maximus?"

"Yeah, what is that?" I asked. Even Krystal looked confused.

Slippy shook his head, "I understand why Kevin and Krystal don't know, but Falco, really?"

Falco lifted his arms up, "What? I didn't pay attention in class most of the time."

Fox sighed, "Lylat Maximus is the largest asteroid in Lylat. It's nearly half the size of Corneria."

I looked back at the document, "Hey ROB" I said.

ROB then turned in my direction, "Yes Kevin; is something wrong?"

"Does this system have any form of voice command? I think using that would make this go by faster." I asked.

"Affirmative, just ask the computer anything related to the storage device." ROB replied.

"Good thinking, Kevin." Krystal said.

I exited the document. This caused the rest of the documents to appear out of nowhere in front of me. I was wondering how advanced the voice search was, so I tried the first thing that came to my head.

"Computer, search the scanned device for a document: keyword Lylat Maximus." I said in a louder than normal voice.

"Searching…" the computer voice said.

In about a second the computer spoke again, "Two results found."

Two documents then appeared side by side. One was the one I had just read, the other was one I hadn't seen.

"Maybe that one has the rock's location." Falco said.

Fox reached out and enlarged the document. This one had the title "Regrouping positions". In the document were a numerous amount of coordinates; each had their own time period.

"It looks like they have these locations affiliated with the Cornerian calendar." Krystal said.

Slippy croaked, "Thank God we didn't conduct a search for the army; we wouldn't have ever found the asteroid in Meteo. It may be big, but, it's constantly moving."

Fox then spoke up, "Computer, search document for a date that corresponds with today."

Suddenly the large document zoomed out and scrolled down. It stopped and enhanced on a specific coordinate with a time period that matched today.

"Appropriate date found. Data has also been found that belongs with this date. Include data?" the computer voice said.

"Yes" Fox answered.

The document then shrunk and moved to the left. Another projection appeared in the documents old place. The projection was a 3D map of the Lylat System.

I looked at the map, "The data was coordinates! Computer, locate Lylat Maximus using corresponding coordinates."

"Locating coordinate point." The computer said.

The 3D map then rotated about 180 degrees and zoomed in on Meteo. Eventually it stopped and enhanced the image of the immense asteroid.

"Location confirmed." The computer said.

"Exactly how big is this thing?" Falco asked.

I looked back at the floating map, "Computer, relay general information on Lylat Maximus."

"Lylat Maximus is the largest known asteroid in the Lylat System. It is nearly half the size of Corneria itself; Corneria being about 393,800,000 sq. miles and Lylat Maximus being 96,546,000 sq. miles." The computer said.

"ROB, enter the coordinates for Lylat Maximus. We'll head there tomorrow." Fox said.

"Damn this thing is almost as big as Earth." I said.

Fox chuckled, "Scientist are actually surprised that it is like this."

Slippy suddenly spoke, "I think I should go and check Kevin's Arwing." He then walked out of the room.

I grew curious. I looked down at my communicator and contacted Beltino.

"Beltino here." He said.

I looked at the hologram, "Beltino, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead, Kevin." Beltino said cheerfully.

I cleared my throat, "Are there any satellites near Lylat Maximus? I need pictures of it in real time."

Beltino scratched his head, "I'm afraid not Kevin. Why do you need pictures?"

"We just found out that Wolf is hiding his army on Lylat Maximus. I was just hoping we could get a visual of how big it is."

"That's great Kevin, but unfortunately there are none in the area of Meteo at all." Beltino said.

I sighed, "Thanks anyway Beltino."

"No problem Kevin. OH, seeing your armor reminded me of something I forgot to tell you." Beltino said.

I was confused at what he said, "What's that?"

"Press the small button on your wrist. You'll need it for incognito missions." Beltino said.

I looked at my wrist and noticed the button. I was astonished that I hadn't noticed before. Out of complete curiosity, I pressed the button.

Suddenly, a blue helmet with a white-tan visor morphed over my head. The visor was over my entire face and had a V shade to it.

"Whoa, what the hell is this?" I asked.

"It is a Class 5 Gunner Helmet; the best of its kind. I thought it would be a nice addition after what happened on Sargasso." Beltino said.

"Thank you very much." I said with a smile.

Beltino chuckled, "Don't mention it. I knew you were going to like it. Give a go by pressing the side button." He sighed, "I must get going Kevin. Tell the team to be careful when you arrive at Lylat Maximus; Beltino out."

I lifted my hand and pressed the side button on my helmet. I lost all vision for a few seconds. When it did return, several new things were in my visor. A HUD was now visible. I looked at the rest of the team, who were occupied searching the data drive.

The HUD scanned the crew and gave me details about them; threat, danger, affiliation, etc. I liked what I was seeing. A small white dot appeared in the center of my visor along with text. It read: "This is a reticle. When a weapon is pulled out, it will calibrate to the weapons accuracy and give you accurate aiming readings."

Fox looked back at me, "Whoa, what is that?"

I looked up at the rest of team; they were all looking at me, "It's a Class 5 Gunner Helmet. Beltino had it installed after the Sargasso incident."

"Damn, I want one of those." Falco said.

Fox chuckled, "It does look badass, doesn't it?"

Krystal nodded, "It does look rather intimidating."

I smiled from inside the helmet, "It really finishes the armor. I like it a lot."

I pressed the button on my wrist; this caused the helmet to morph back into the armor.

After our talk was over, we went back to business. I needed to know why Wolf had Earth's coordinates.

I readied myself for anything that would come up, "Computer, search entire device; keyword Earth."

"No matches" The computer responded.

"Cross-reference 'location of Earth'." I said.

"No matches." The computer said again.

"What the hell? Why isn't it showing up?" I said in frustration.

Falco came up, "Let me try something. Computer, search the entire device for planet locations related to Earth."

"No matches." The computer said once more.

Falco threw his arms up, "Hey, I tried."

He then exited the room.

I was beginning to get incredibly mad. Why wasn't anything about Earth showing up? Was Wolf having the location a coincidence?

I continued searching for another hour; still with no luck on finding Earth's location. Fox had given up several minutes ago and left me to search the device myself. I was getting incredibly frustrated. Was Wolf hiding it purposely?

"Computer, cross-reference the entire device; keyword Earth." I said.

"One match found." The computer said as it brought up a document.

I started to get my hopes up. I finally found the document on why Wolf had Earth's coordinates.

I reached out and expanded the document. I began to read the document, but found nothing that helped.

"Computer, cross-reference the document; keyword earth." I said.

The document then zoomed out and then zoomed back in on a large paragraph. Several words were highlighted in the document. I started to read the paragraph.

"This goes to the construction teams on Macbeth; the data base must be hidden from sight, even if it's inside the EARTH. I will send a specialist to help with the camouflage. For surprise attacks, drill into the EARTH and make ship bays; the enemy won't expect ships to come flying out of the EARTH." I said out-loud.

Krystal then walked in, "I don't think that's what you're looking for."

I looked over at Krystal who was standing in the elevator, "It's not" I said as I lowered my head. "Why isn't anything on here about Earth?"

Krystal walked up to the computer display area, "Let me try something."

I was wondering what she was going to try. I already tried everything that would supposedly show up. Nonetheless, I allowed her to try.

"Be my guest." I said as I gestured toward the floating documents.

"Computer" she said, "cross-reference the entire device: keyword project."

Project? What was she getting at? These kind of questions spiraled around in my head when I heard her say the word.

The computer quickly gave a response, "One result found. Bring up on projection?"

"Yes" Krystal said.

A document then appeared; it had a title that said "Level 12 Security Clearance ONLY". I was amazed at what the title even said.

"Holy shit, this document is level 12 clearance?!" I said in shock. "That's the highest level I have ever seen!"

Krystal looked at me funny, "What do you mean?"

"Back on Earth my government had about 20 levels of clearance; Declassified, Classified, Secret, Top Secret, Levels 1-12, and a few others that I cannot remember." I explained, "Only a few people had access over level 8."

"You said this is the highest you have ever seen. What was the highest before this?" Krystal asked.

"Well, the highest I have seen and read was declassified. I did see a folder that said Top Secret, but I never found out what was in it." I explained.

Krystal's confusion then went away, "Oh, I see."

I reached out and tapped the document. This caused several more projections to appear; they represented a page of the document.

"Computer, sort the pages by order of number." I said.

The pages then disappeared except for one. It was page one of the entire documentation. I couldn't believe that I was going to read a Level 12 document. It was such a high clearance level; not even the President had access.

I began reading.

"Base plan for Project E. Coordinates to rendezvous is sector 7 at point 2345.0098. Armada will move out to this location on August 15. Once there, stand-by for attack until orders are given by Lord O'Donnell himself. Planet is inhabited by a less advanced race of beings that will remain unnamed. Technology on this planet, out of our technology scale, is only about Level 2-3. Armada tech is level 7. It is said that the beings cannot yet travel through space. Further research was unable to be conducted, so the armada must be ready for any surprises." I said out-loud.

Something about this document sounded odd to me. Unable to space travel, level 2 technologies; it all sounded odd to me.

"Kevin, is something wrong?" Krystal asked.

I was growing scared.

"Do I dare ask this? Computer, locate sector 7, point 2345.0098." I said slowly.

Krystal started to grow confused, "Kevin, what's wrong?"

The computer soon responded after a minute of silence, "Location found. Bring up on map?"

I was getting more and more scared. But I had to know the truth. Was this Earth or some random planet that I have never heard of? I had to know for sure.

"Kevin, what is wrong?" Krystal asked again.

My face was blank of any emotion. I was nervous, scared, and uneasy. I couldn't even speak.

ROB suddenly spoke, "My sensors are detecting an odd change in Kevin's pulse. Kevin, are you feeling alright?"

I finally had the urge to speak, "Computer, bring up… bring up the… map."

A projection appeared in front of the document. It was a map of a system that looked like Lylat. I only grew more uneasy at the sight.

"Enhancing on point 2345.0098." The computer voice said.

Krystal finally found out what was wrong with me. The map then zoomed in on a planet that looked similar to Corneria. My head dropped at the sight.

I slammed my fist on the table. This made Krystal jump.

"That fucking bastard is going to hit Earth in two days." I said quietly.

"Oh my god Kevin, I'm so sorry." Krystal said.

I lifted my head and saw the small blue and green planet rotating slowly. I felt so sick and was incredibly angry at the same time.

"If I find that bitch, I'm going to massacre him." I said in anger.

I clenched my fists tightly, "He's gonna be sorry he thought of this."

I then stormed into the elevator and down to the living quarter's level. Once the door opened, I ran to my room and quickly started to pack. I had packed some cloths, and a holo display. I was going to need it later.

After I finished, I headed back for the elevator and took it down to the docking bay. The door opened and revealed all five Arwings in their spots. I ran towards mine and entered it.

Out of nowhere, I heard a tapping on the cockpits glass. I looked over to my right and saw Fox on my wing and Slippy on the ground. Fox spoke but I was unable to hear him. I looked at my communicator and contacted him.

"Kevin, you mind telling me what you're doing?" Fox said.

My face was blank of any expressions, "Doesn't matter, I'll be back."

"I still need to know what's wrong." Fox said.

I started to get annoyed, "Fox, it doesn't matter! I'll be back in about an hour."

I started the main systems and started the engines. At this, Fox jumped down and walked away from the Arwing.

"Slippy, are the engines okay?" I asked.

"They're fine now." He replied.

Once the engines reached full power, I took off out into the dark void of space. I entered the coordinates 2345.0098 and activated the warp drive.

"Five seconds until warp." A computer voice said.

I took a deep breath and readied myself. I was going to be the first alien encounter in history, even though I was from Earth.

"Three…. Two…. One…." The computer said.

Suddenly, the Arwing accelerated to the speed of light. The distant starts turned into lines of light as I passed them with incredible speed.

_Fox's Point of View_

I jumped down from the wing of Kevin's Arwing and stepped away from it. He took off out into space. I looked at his ship from the hangar. I was surprised to see that he instantly disappeared. Where did he go?

I contacted Krystal, "Hey Krys, do you know what's wrong with Kevin? He just took off without telling me what happened."

"Oh Fox, we just finished searching the data drive." Krystal told me.

"And?" I asked in suspense.

Krystal spoke after a few moments of silence, "Wolf is moving out to take Earth in two days. I felt so much pain from Kevin. So much that I can still feel it. From his thought patterns, it seems as though he went to Earth."

"Wait, Wolf is moving out in two days?! Are you still on the bridge?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, I was just about to leave." She replied.

I was quick with my words, "Tell ROB to head towards the coordinates for Lylat Maximus."

"Okay…" she said.

A moment of silence occurred. After a minute, Krystal spoke again, "ROB says we won't reach Lylat Maximus until tomorrow."

"Tell him to head there now and then you can get some rest." I said quickly.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going after Kevin." I said.

She then sighed, "Be careful when you're there. Chances are they will see you as a threat."

"Don't worry" I said.

I entered my Arwing and started up the engines. I took off and immediately entered the coordinates to Earth. I soon accelerated to the speed of light.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I started to decelerate quickly to the point where stars in the distance returned to normal. Out of nowhere, the moon zipped past me. Almost immediately, a blue and green planet was getting closer and closer to me. I hit the brakes and immediately stopped.

I took a few deep breaths. I adjusted the G-Diffusers for atmospheric entrance and headed for the east coast of America. I had to warn the President first; he would then address the nation to get into cover.

I took off into Earth's atmosphere and quickly gained speed. I soon was close enough to see Washington D.C as a tiny little city. I soon was incredibly close to the city. I flew around looking for the White House for only a few seconds. I looked over to my left and saw a large white building. I turned towards it and slowly approached it at a cars speed.

I looked down and saw several hundred people looking up at me. As I neared the White House I saw several tanks roll through the front gates. They meant business.

To keep them from firing, I landed in a large open field just in front of the tanks that were in front of the White House.

Since the glass was dimmed, they couldn't see me. I powered down the Arwing and looked over at the line of tanks. I activated my helmet and scanned them. The threat was at medium, armor was low, and affiliation was neutral.

I opened the cockpit. When it opened, the men stopped moving and looked at me. A man with a low voice spoke.

"Unidentified being, exit your fighter or we will fire upon you." He said.

I reached up for the controls and set the shields to maximum power. I also checked to make sure my armor shield was functional. After I did these, I jumped out of my Arwing.

Once I hit the ground, I reached down to the grass and felt it. The men that were near me continued to look at me.

I began to slowly move towards the men.

"Steady men!" The man that spoke before said.

As I neared the men, they held their weapons up and pointed them at me. I stopped and slowly went on my knees. I tried to show that I was not going to hurt them.

The man then climbed down from his tank and walked towards me. Once he reached me, I slowly looked up at him.

"My name is Commander Reyes. Can you understand me?" The Commander asked.

I nodded my head slowly. I felt that this was going much better than I anticipated.

I slowly rose to my feet. When I rose, the Commander stepped back a few steps.

"Don't worry Commander, I won't hurt you." I said. The mask made my voice sound odd.

The Commander was shocked at my words, "My God, you speak English!"

"Yes, now please tell your men to lower their weapons. They won't do them any good anyway." I said slowly.

The Commander shook his head, "I can't do that."

I was annoyed at this.

"Who are you? Can you remove your helmet?" Reyes asked.

I lifted my arm and pressed the button on my wrist. My helmet slowly started to fold back into the armor. I was looking down when it happened so it wouldn't glitch or anything. I slowly looked up and saw utter disbelief in Reyes' face.

"No… no… no… that's no-… who are you?" Reyes said as he quickly pulled out a pistol. He pointed it at my face.

"I'm a human being, dumbass." I said at my normal voice.

I was suddenly pushed down by a great force. My shield blinked several times but didn't show any signs of breaking. I hit the ground hard.

"Argh, what the hell?!" I said.

I got back up and dusted my armor off.

"I am incredibly sorry. I never gave the order for the snipers to fire." Reyes wa loss for words and decided to outstretch his hand, "Welcome to Earth."

I shook his hand, "I'm from here. You should say welcome back, but, it's okay."

Reyes looked confused.

"Look I can't explain right now. But I need to speak with President Obama IMEDIATELY." I said in a serious tone.

"I can't let you do that." Reyes said.

I pulled out the holo device.

"Pull up plan A." I said. The holo device then projected a small blue haze. Eventually it was replaced with a map of Lylat.

I pointed at it, "Look, I came here from the Lylat System. I'm part of the elite mercenary squad known as Star Fox." The Star Fox logo then appeared, "We are five highly skilled pilots that help protect Lylat." Pictures of the team were then projected, "Earlier, during a mission, I found out that Earth is being targeted by a mad man named Wolf O'Donnell." A picture of Wolf then appeared, "He has been building an army so great that Earth would stand NO chance of standing against."

Reyes was straight faced, "How do I know you're not lying?"

My communicator started to beep, "One second."

I answered the call, "This is Kevin."

"Kevin, what's going on down there? Are you alright?" Fox said.

I chuckled, "Ah Fox, great timing. Get here soon, they don't believe that I'm in Star Fox or from Earth or that Wolf is coming."

"Likewise. Do you mind asking for those massive tanks to not fire upon me?" Fox said.

I looked at Reyes, "Don't fire on the second ship right there." I pointed at Fox's Arwing that was in the distance.

The commander then signaled for weapons to be lowered.

Fox landed and quickly exited the Arwing. He ran over to me and the Commander.

Reyes gasped and looked back at the mini army that was behind him.

"Sir, listen, there is a massive army on its way here. My team is on route to intercept it back in our system." Fox said.

A picture of the Cornerian Fleet appeared on the holo device, "It looks like this only much bigger and slightly more advanced than these."

Reyes knew we weren't lying. After seeing that I was human and that Fox was a vulpine, he had no choice but to believe.

The three of us ran towards the line of tanks, "GET THE PRESIDENT NOW!" Reyes yelled as we ran.

The tanks then quickly dispersed. Once they cleared out, we ran towards the large white building that was in front of us.

Reyes led us into the White House and into the Oval Office.

It was large with a desk at one end and chairs on the other end. There was a large carpet with an eagle on it and several windows behind the desk.

"Wait here while the President is retrieved from the bunker." Reyes said.

About several minutes passed when a large door opened and revealed about twenty men dressed in black. They were obviously the secret service. The last one to enter was President Obama.

Fox and I stood and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President."

"The same goes for me." He said.

Fox shook the Presidents hand, "My name is Fox McCloud. I'm the leader of the Star Fox team. If you're wondering; Kevin rescued me from when I crashed in his backyard a year ago. So yes, he is human and got the same reaction when he was revealed to my people."

"Ah that explains why you're a human. I trust that you come in peace?" Obama asked.

"Yes Mr. President." I replied with a slight chuckle.

The President walked over to his desk and sat down in the large brown chair that was behind it. "So what brings you back to Earth?" He asked.

Fox and I explained the entire mission that General Pepper had given us. We explained the crash, technology, training, everything. We went through each detail leading up to the discovery of Earth being targeted. We even explained who Star Fox was and What Lylat was. Once we finished explaining the details to him, he looked down.

"In two days, the army will move out. I left the Great Fox to warn you in case we fail to stop the armada." I said.

Obama spoke in a low and soft tone, "Do we… stand… a… a chance against this army?"

"You have about a slim to nothing chance of even hurting them. The weapons that your buddies are hiding can't even pierce my shield." I said as I pointed at the men in black.

Obama looked around; the men started to move slightly as to get ready to fire upon us.

"Don't even try it. You'll just waste a lot of ammo." I said. "Mr. President, I advise that you address the nation immediately."

He nodded slowly and then stood up, "Thank you very much for the warning. From what you told me, it seems like you can handle this job. But for the safety of the world, I will declare a state of emergency."

"Thank you, Mr. President." I said.

President Obama suddenly spoke up, "Actually, Kevin and Mr. McCloud, I think it would be better if America saw you for themselves; it would keep debating at bay."

I looked at Fox, "I actually agree with him, Fox. America can be stubborn when being revealed something. If an alien appeared, they would have no trouble accepting the truth."

Fox sighed, "Fine, but we have to hurry and get back to Great Fox."

"Please, follow me gentlemen." Obama said as he led out us out of the room and into a larger room.

When we entered, he signaled the men to get a camera crew immediately.

"It'll take a few minutes to get the cameras running. If I were you, I'd go over what you're going to say." Obama said. He then went into a side room to get ready.

Fox and I took a seat in a few chairs that were in the room. Once we sat down, several men entered carrying a podium. A few more entered carrying cameras, lights, and wires. Fox and I decided to wait in the side room with the President.

In about ten minutes, the room was filled with reporters and the cameras were ready to roll. After a few more seconds passed an announcer spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" he said.

The President looked at us, "Get ready boys, I'll get them started for you. Wait here till I signal you."

I pressed the button on my wrist to activate my helmet. It immediately activated the systems.

The announcer continued, "… the President of the United States of America."

The crowd stood up. The President then gestured them to sit back down.

"My fellow Americans; I address you today for the most odd and bizarre of reasons. About twenty minutes ago, I learned of a very frightening fate that is bestowed upon our very planet. I assure you the manner is being handled; there is no need to be scared. However, what I am about to tell you and what you are about to see… will both shock you and may frighten you anyway. I have learned that a massive army is en route to Earth." The crowd of reporters all started to speak and ask questions. "I will not speak of this subject anymore; instead, I will have my two guests take it from here." The President said.

The crowd suddenly grew quiet. The President signaled for me to come up to the podium.

I walked out and received gasps. The people were looking at my armor and my helmet. They had never seen anything like it before.

"Thank you Mr. President." I said as I Obama walked off to the side. "Hi, America, my name is Kevin Michelson. I am an American like you. About a year ago, a strange ship crashed in my yard. To me, it was familiar so I decided to investigate. I attempted to free the pilot and was successful. The pilot was a bipedal fox that spoke English. After a few days, I joined his team of Mercenaries and returned to their system known as Lylat." I pulled out the holo device and projected an image of Lylat. The room was filled with gasps as the image was projected.

I looked at the audience and then back at the camera, "I received a mixed amount of emotions when I revealed myself on Corneria, the systems capital planet. The system is actually the alternate to ours; its inhabitants are a mixed species of anthropomorphic animals. They are much more civilized and more advanced than us. After I trained to be an Arwing pilot, the team's ship, we were sent on a mission by the leader of the Cornerian Defense Force. His name is General Pepper and he sent us on a mission to take out my team's rivals named Star Wolf. The initial intel we received was that Star Wolf was in Lylat and needed to be killed. After several missions, we gathered more intel saying that he has secretly built an army that is massive. After a much more dangerous mission, we learned that Earth was his target, we also learned…" I started to choke a bit, "…we learned… that he's moving out in…" I stayed quiet for a minute, "…two days."

The crowd immediately started to talk and speak again. I signaled for order but was unsuccessful. In order to return order I looked at the President and told him to not freak out about what is going to happen. He nodded at me.

I looked back at the crowd and pulled out my D-40 pistol. One woman screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled.

The secret service men pulled out their concealed weapons and aimed them at me. The President then yelled.

"Steady, he is only trying to get order." Obama said.

The crowd soon calmed down.

"Thank you." I said, "As I was saying, my team is en route to intercept the army. I cannot guarantee a successful mission with stopping them, so I am now asking the President to keep the ENTIRE U.S ARMY on stand-by and ready to fight." I said as I looked at Obama.

I then looked back at the crowd and cameras, "I'm sure all of you are wondering what I look like. Well, I will show you."

I pressed the button and deactivated my helmet. My face was revealed to America and the crowd. I received several gasps.

A woman raised her hand, "Excuse me?"

I looked at her, "Yes?"

"How old are you?" she asked.

I looked at the cameras, "I am 16 years old."

The people just looked at me.

"This isn't for America, but, I need to say this. Mom, if you're watching this, I want you to know that the voices in your head that you heard a while back were real. I am 100% fine and I am very happy with what I do." I said to the cameras.

"I will now introduce you to my teams leader, Fox McCloud." I said as I signaled for Fox to enter the room.

_Fox's Point of View_

Kevin had finished speaking and signaled for me to enter. I slowly walked out and heard several murmurs among the people.

I walked up to the podium, "My name is Fox McCloud. As Kevin stated, I am the leader of the elite mercenary squadron known as Star Fox. I'm here to show you that what he said is absolutely true. My presence here today is probably the best proof I can give." I was starting to sweat.

I looked back at Kevin and whispered, "Do you want to start taking questions?"

Kevin replied quickly, "Yes" he walked up to the podium and stood next to me.

"Kevin and I will now take questions." I said.

Immediately, everyone's hand shot up. I pointed to a man in the front.

"How advanced is this army?" the man asked.

I looked at Kevin and then back at the man, "The army is almost as powerful as Corneria's, maybe even slightly more so. But to get an idea of its power, imagine this; a large Dreadnaught V class star cruiser with enough firepower to level your biggest city with no effort."

The man's face went a little pale.

Kevin then pulled out the holo device and projected a picture of a Dreadnaught V class star cruiser. It was about twice the size of Great Fox, which was a Dreadnaught I Class cruiser.

"This is what one looks like." Kevin said.

He also projected a picture of the Venomian Fighter that they used. "This is their fighter ship. They are not nearly as powerful but still pack a punch and are much more maneuverable than a standard F-22 Raptor."

The man sat down and the hands rose again. This time, Kevin pointed to a female reporter in the back.

"You said that they will arrive in two days. Are they that close to us?" She asked.

Kevin shook his head, "No, the cruisers and ships are equipped with Gravity Diffusing modules and Hyper Speed Engines. These engines allow them to travel at the speed of light. The G-Diffuser keeps the pilots safe from inertia and gravity itself. They plan on moving out in two days, therefore, it will only take them a few minutes when they do move."

My communicator started to beep. I entered the command to activate long range communications.

"Excuse me for a second." I said before I stepped away and answered the call.

"Fox here." I said. The connection was choppy, but it was enough to make out.

Krystal's voice came from the other end, "Fox… you have to ge-… ack you won't be rested enough fo… attack."

I rubbed my temple, "We're finishing up here Krystal. We are just addressing the nation with the President so that they can go into hiding."

Krystal sighed, "Hurry…ack"

I cut the connection and entered the room again.

_Kevin's Point of View_

Fox had left the room and left me to answer a few questions. Several more people had their hands raised. I picked a man that was near the middle.

"Mr. Michelson, why did you choose to go with Star Fox?" she asked.

I was shocked at her question, "That is a rather interesting question. Well, I guess you could say that I just felt that I needed to. I actually have looked into the reason with a member on the team. Her name is Krystal and she possesses an amazing ability of Telepathy. She can enter your mind and find out things that you would have never found by yourself. So, I decided to ask her for help. I actually found out that a dream I had days before the encounter was actually connected to them." I explained.

The man sat back down. Surprisingly, only one person had their hand up.

"Yes" I said as I pointed to the lone woman.

She stood up, "What does your team consist of?"

"Excellent question," I said with a slight smile, "the team consists of me, the sniper, Falco Lombardi, an avian who is the ace pilot, Slippy Toad, a frog that is the team mechanic, Krystal a blue vixen who is the telepath, and Fox McCloud, the leader."

She then sat back down.

"This brings me to my last request to you all," I said as I looked at the cameras, "start packing necessary things and go into hiding immediately. I don't want any chances taken. It would be best if all deployed soldiers are brought back to America and have the entire military spread out about America. If anything happens, they will be able to attack a threat. I also want this to be broadcasted to the entire world; they must know."

The President spoke up, "This is being broadcasted to every single T.V that is on in world. It's being translated as well."

"Good" I replied.

There was a small chatter among the people.

"The last part of the request is the hardest for the countries of Earth to do. You must all set aside your differences and work TOGETHER. I know that this is incredibly difficult, but, if you don't do this, then we will lose this planet to some bastard that is power hungry." I said. "Thank you, people of the world, for your time."

I stepped away from the podium and allowed the President to take it.

"We have to leave now. Please, try and work out with the other countries." I whispered to the President before I exited the room.

I looked over at Fox, "Let's go"

Both of us then exited the building and headed for our Arwings. Once we exited, we were bombarded by reporters asking us questions. They all had cameras pointed at us and they were all asking things simultaneously. Eventually, a group of secret service men came in and broke the crowd up so that Fox and I could leave.

We both reached our Arwings and started up the systems. Fox took off first and I followed after him.

"Kevin, I sent you the coordinates to Great Fox." Fox said as we exited the atmosphere.

I input the coordinates and prepared for warp. I looked at Fox's Arwing; it quickly disappeared into space as it immediately accelerated to light speed.

"Warp activated." A computer said, "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

I accelerated and followed after Fox.

My mood was mixed. I was angry, uneasy, and frustrated. Not only was I fighting to protect my home planet, but I was also going against a freakin army. I knew that I wasn't incredibly skilled at flying, so I was nervous about the plan.

I exited light speed and saw Fox's Arwing waiting for me. Once he saw me, we both headed for the docking bay.

Fox spoke up in a low tone, "Get some rest when we land. You'll need the energy for tomorrow."

_To Be Continued…_

_HOLY CRAP! 20 pages! Good thing I broke the last chapter into two. _

_So this means 9 Chapter down, and 1 to go! It's been a pretty good time writing this book; not only did I get to write my first fight scenes but I also got to go more deep into the storyline. _

_Chapter 10 will be even better! But with this comes a cost; because it is basically a fighting chapter, it will take much longer than other chapters. I'm not used to writing fight scenes so it may take longer so I can get it perfect. _

_Don't forget about that reference I made in chapter 9! It's in the medical bay scene. Good Luck!_

_Also, I want to thank those that review. It really encourages me to continue writing with all the feedback. _

_Until next time… _


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Hurrah

Alright, here goes the last chapter of Crossed Paths Book 2! This one may be a little 'off' since I have very little experience writing fight scenes (aerial). When it comes to the ground, view discretion is advised. It is a slight bit brutal. You'll see why later. So please, bear with me on this. I really don't have much to say other than…

_On with the story!_

**Chapter 10: The Last Hurrah**

It had been a full day since I warned Earth of the impending invasion of Wolf's army. Not only will the innocent people be saved, but the armies will hopefully band together and hold back Wolf's forces if we, Star Fox, fail to do so. In order to minimize the chance of failure, the entire team rested the entire day.

I awoke in my room. It was dark and cold as usual. I looked around and located the clock on my bed side; it read 9:04 a.m. I decided to get up and get ready for the long day that was ahead of me.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my armor. Even though it was dark, I was able to see the light reflect off of the blue plates. I slipped on the armor and grabbed the matching boots and gloves. The boots were a dark grey and the gloves were a blue with silver lines and a plate on top. After I finished suiting up I walked out of my room and towards the elevator.

"I'll check to see how long we have till we reach Lylat Maximus." I thought to myself.

I reached the elevator and told the computer to head to the bridge. Once I spoke the words, the elevator moved upwards. It eventually stopped and the doors slid open.

Krystal, who was already in the bridge, looked back at the elevator, "Why hello Kevin. What brings you here?"

I yawned, "Checking to see how long I have to really wake up."

Krystal got up from her chair and walked over to a computer holo display, "It looks like we'll arrive in an hour."

I was shocked, "Really? Good thing I woke up now otherwise I'd be exhausted during the attack."

Krystal giggled, "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

I shook my head, "Of course not."

I walked over to Peppy's station and checked the radar, scanners, and communication lines. I wanted to make sure that we weren't being spied on or being followed.

I performed a scan of the surrounding area around the ship. All the systems went to work when I entered the command.

"Scan complete. No abnormal behavior outside of ship." The computer said.

After my little check was finished, I got up and walked over to an empty station.

When I sat down Krystal spoke, "So, did you manage to warn your planet?"

I replied with a sigh of relief, "Yes. Unfortunately, we were only able to save those that are not military. That means the entire military force will be spread around countries ready to fight." I slouched back in my seat.

"But I thought your countries are at war?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, but after Fox and I made an appearance to the entire WORLD, I'm hoping that they would get some sense knocked into them. If they don't stop fighting, then Earth would fall in a matter of hours." I said.

Krystal nodded, "Yes, I'm sure that they will stop if their existence is threatened."

I lowered my head, "I really wish it was that easy, but the countries on my planet are so different. I fear that if we fail to stop Wolf's army, they won't be able to hold him off until we retaliate. I honestly think that they would be fighting each other and Wolf."

Krystal sighed, "Don't worry Kevin, we'll stop Wolf and save Earth. I promise."

I just looked down and sighed. I had little hope for winning against Wolf; he had already shot me down and nearly killed me, he has even captured me. With all of this negativity in my mind, I wasn't surprised that I had such little hope.

After a minute of silence, I felt Krystal reach into my mind; she was trying to feel what I felt about the situation. I didn't shut her out, rather I allowed her to enter; it wasn't intruding so I didn't mind it.

I looked at Krystal, who had closed her eyes. She seemed deep in meditation. I was wondering what she was doing exactly; I could feel her entering my mind, but I couldn't tell where she was in it. At this thought, Krystal giggled a little.

"Oh yeah" I said aloud.

A few seconds passed and Krystal opened her eyes. She looked at me, "I can feel your emotions. I understand exactly what you feel."

I looked up at her in confusion, "You do?"

Krystal sat back in her chair, "Yes, I actually went through a very similar situation."

I was still confused, "You mean your planet was threatened as well? Or are you referring to a situation as big as this?"

She frowned, "My planet was destroyed, and it was a much worse level than this."

I suddenly had some sense knocked into me, "Oh, you mean Cerinia."

She replied in a low tone, "yes"

I was shocked, "I only heard that your parents were killed; never did I learn of Cerinia being destroyed."

Krystal looked back up at me, "Yes my parents were killed, but it was only because of the destruction of Cerinia."

"Do you mind telling me what happened? How you were able to survive?" I asked.

"I suppose" She said, "A few years before Fox rescued me on Sauria; I lived on a planet known as Cerinia. It was a beautiful and peaceful planet. I lived there until I was 17. At that age, I left the planet for some research on another nearby planet named Diqiu. I was sent there to research life on the surface; we didn't want to colonize the planet, only allow it for the animal life there." She explained.

"While I was there, I received word that a man named Andross had made contact with Cerinia. They told me that he offered incredible technology that was far more advanced than what we had." She said, "I had no idea who he was at the time and I didn't like the fact that he offered us technology; it just didn't feel right to me."

"Andross found your planet?" I asked in shock. "What did he do?"

Krystal slowly nodded her head, "While I was on Diqiu, I was told that the leaders of the planet were going to give Andross access to our technology. This included power that was different from Corneria. We used pure energy and magic as weapons. Take my staff for an example, it runs on pure magical energy."

I looked over at her staff that was leaning against the wall, "So he used this magic and his own technology?"

"Yes, with it he was able to create an incredible array of weapons and technology. Before my leaders knew it, he turned the weapons against them and destroyed Cerinia." Krystal said as a tear came to her eye.

I started to feel incredibly guilty for making her talk about such a terrible subject. I had no idea that Cerinia was destroyed; I only knew about her parents.

I tried to comfort her, "I'm sorry, I had no idea what exactly happened to Cerinia."

She wiped the tear from her face, "It's okay, Kevin." She said, "After I left Diqiu, I found that Cerinia was deserted and completely barren; it was as if he used some device that sucked the life from a planet."

I wanted her to stop speaking of the subject and thought of the nicest way to end it, "Thank you for sharing this with me. I understand that this was a heavy loss for you to cope with. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help."

Krystal composed herself, "It's fine; Andross is dead and that's all that matters. With him gone, he won't be able to do anything like that again."

I nodded, "That's very true."

After I uttered these words, the elevator door opened and revealed Fox and Slippy inside. The two walked out and Slippy greeted us.

"Hey guys" Slippy said with a smile.

"How's it going Slip." I said.

Fox walked over to his station without saying anything.

"Hey Fox, you should know that we will arrive at Lylat Maximus in an hour." I said.

Fox looked at me with a straight face and then turned his attention back at the front holo screen. What was bothering him so much?

I looked over at Krystal, "What's wrong with him?" I thought, hoping for Krystal to hear it.

She looked at me and thought back, "I sense severe stress in him. Maybe this whole plan is making him nervous."

"I don't blame him; we're taking on an entire army by ourselves. I'm even having some doubts about this." I thought back.

She sighed and turned her attention to her station. I did the same and walked over to Peppy's station.

I brought up the radar, communications line, weapons operations, and basic systems on the front screen, "Okay, looks like the communications are working. Radar isn't picking up anything unusual. The forward cannons are ready if needed. And all systems are normal."

Fox finally spoke, "Good; I have a feeling that we are going to need the cannons later."

I looked back at the several projections in front of me. I monitored them closely for any sudden changes.

"Slippy, are the Arwings prepped for launch?" Fox asked.

Slippy looked at his screen, "Yep, all systems are checking normal for the Arwings. They're ready when we are."

"Good" Fox replied, "Krystal, have we received any messages?"

Krystal replied quickly, "Nope, doesn't look like anyone needs to contact us."

Fox replied, "Good" He turned his attention back at the forward screens, "Kevin, are the engines working properly?"

I pulled up a display that showed the status of the engines, "They are running at medium power."

"Set up an emergency command that will throw them into max power. If something happens, I want Great Fox to retreat." Fox said with command in his voice.

A keyboard appeared in front of me, "I'm on it" I entered the settings and saved a command that would do what Fox had demanded.

"The command is ESCAPE." I looked over at ROB, "ROB, if any of us give the command ESCAPE. Enter it on the engines operations database and evacuate to a safe zone controlled by Corneria."

Fox gave another command, "I want the shields set to maximum. We'll be in close proximity in a short amount of time."

I looked back at the screens, "Consider it done."

Fox slouched down in his chair. At the same time he pressed a button to call Falco, "Falco, where are you? We're arriving at Lylat Maximus in twenty minutes."

Falco replied in his sarcastic tone as usual, "I'm on my way, don't get your tail in a knot."

A few minutes passed and the elevator doors slid open. Inside was Falco.

"How's it going everybody?" Falco asked as he walked to his station.

None of us paid any attention to him for we were all busy monitoring our stations. I was monitoring communications through the Arwings, the weapons status, and shields status. Krystal monitored the main communication line that was connected to the Great Fox. Slippy was in charge of checking the electrical status of the ship. And lastly, Falco was in charge of weapon control.

We stayed quiet for about five minutes until we received a transmission from an unknown source.

"Fox, we're getting a call from an unknown source." Krystal suddenly said.

Fox turned towards her, "Can you trace it?"

She looked back at the screen and typed several things. In the end she was unsuccessful.

"I can't. It's encoded." She replied.

"Bring it up on screen." Fox said as he turned towards the large forwards screen.

I looked back at the front as well and saw the large screen with the logo of Star Fox on it. Over the logo was text saying "Receiving Transmission".

After a few seconds, the logo and text disappeared. It was replaced with a picture of a grey wolf.

"Oh shit" I said quietly.

The wolf spoke, "What do we have here? You can't possibly be coming near us, can you?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

We stood quiet for a few seconds.

I looked back at Fox, "He knows we're coming."

Fox looked back at Wolf, "We are, and we aren't going to let you leave alive."

Wolf just chuckled, "You think you can stop me? I have an army with almost 100,000 troops. My armada has ships that are advanced in technology and in construction."

"That isn't going to stop us." Fox replied. "You're just cocky, and that's your weakness."

Wolf sneered, "The only cocky bastard here is you, Fox. You think you can win, but it's impossible."

I smiled, "See that? You're cocky; as usual. Keep doing that and we'll end up winning."

Wolf continue to sneer at us, "What do you have that could possibly come close to stopping me? Even if you had the entire Cornerian Army with you, you couldn't stop me."

Falco joined in on the conversation, "That's the thing; we don't have them, we have us."

Wolf just chuckled, "Whatever, you're already about to get a surprise in a few minutes."

We were all confused at what he said. A surprise; it made no sense whatsoever. I was trying to make out what he was saying, but at the same time stayed alert.

Fox growled, "What do you mean?"

At this, the radar started to bleep out of control. I noticed that it showed a large dot of red. Wolf sent a group of fighters to ambush us!

"Shit, he's stalling us." I yelled.

The entire team looked at me, "What?" Fox asked.

Wolf started to clap slowly, "Congratulations, you finally figured it out! Looks like you're a better thinker than you are a fighter."

I ignored Wolf's insult and continued to monitor the radar. I needed to determine how many ships were in the group that he sent.

Fox suddenly spoke, "Falco, activate the forward cannons now!"

Falco immediately went to activate the weapons, "I'll activate the automated turrets too."

I spoke up, "I'll scan to see how much he sent at us." I entered a scan command and set it to scan the group of fighters that we approaching us. It took a minute to finally get results.

"Fox, Wolf sent thirty fighters as us. Judging by their flight pattern, it seems as though the armada is only twenty miles away, on the other side of Lylat Maximus." I said.

Fox turned to ROB, "ROB, you're in charge of the ship. Everyone else, head to the Arwings."

I deactivated controls of the ship and sent it to ROB. After this I ran into the elevator, as did the rest of the team.

Once we reached the launch bay, we all ran to our Arwings. I was the only one that grabbed a D-40 pistol; I had a feeling that I was going to need it. After that I ran to my Arwing and started up the systems.

"ROB, what's the status on the communications?" Fox asked.

ROB replied in his monotone voice, "All lines are Green. Ready for launch when you are."

I replied, "I'm ready.

"Same here" Replied Falco.

"Me too" Krystal said.

"Ready to go" Slippy said cheerfully.

Fox looked at us all, "Alright then" he said, "ROB, launch all ships."

All five Arwings suddenly shot out of the launch bay. Once we all took control of the Arwings, we headed for the group of fighters that Wolf sent.

"Keep your eyes peeled and your senses sharp, we don't know how advanced these ships are." Fox said.

I was starting to get nervous; Wolf had access to the most advanced technology since Andross. His army could easily consist of hundreds of warships. But I thought nothing of it and focused on surviving.

My radar started to bleep, "Warning; Unknown fighters approaching." The computer said.

Krystal suddenly spoke up, "Is that them?" she asked.

I looked out to the distance and saw several ships; they all looked like standard Venomian fighters. At the sight I realized that the ships were only advanced in tech, not in appearance.

"Don't underestimate them, those are standard Venomian fighters." I said.

"So?" Falco said.

I sighed, "We're up against a man who teleported out of his ship before it exploded. I have my money set on these ships being decked out with some fancy tech."

As we neared the ships I noticed something odd; they weren't breaking formation. They were holding their course.

"Why aren't they breaking up?" I asked.

Krystal suddenly spoke, "Hold on" she said.

I looked over at her Arwing, "What's wrong?" I asked.

I had a feeling that we were up against some pretty experienced fighters. But that feeling was soon proved otherwise.

Fox asked Krystal the same question, "Is something wrong?"

Krystal stayed quiet until the ships finally broke formation and into attack positions. They were quick and efficient with their movements.

Once they broke, Krystal yelled, "These aren't natural beings! They're machines!"

Slippy croaked, "Oh no"

Falco mused in with his sarcastic tone, "They're machines. What could they do?"

At this, his Arwing was hit by laser fire. It was quite a few hits that were put on him. These hits caused him to get incredibly pissed.

"Okay, I see what they're doing. It's time to blow some shit up." Falco said as he sped towards a small group of the fighters.

I decided to help Falco with the group and followed after him, "I'll help Falco with these."

Falco and I were side-by-side speeding after a group of five fighters. They were incredibly packed together and didn't even show the slightest sign of going off course.

"Holy damn, these things are synchronized pretty well." I said.

Falco just chuckled, "Only gives me more practice for taking out Wolf's armada."

I activated the weapons on the Arwing and continued to trail after the group of fighters.

"Weapons hot" I said after I fired several beams of energy at the group.

I saw the beams race towards several ships, but to my surprise, they all dodged them with utter perfection. I was completely awestruck at the sight. Even after they dodged the shots they went right back to their tightly packed formation.

"Whoa, did you see that?" I asked.

"How the hell did they do that?" Falco asked.

I continued to focus on the group of fighters that Falco and I were chasing. I tried to line my sights up again, but had severe trouble doing so. I lined my sights with one ship when it suddenly banked right. I banked hard to the right in order to lead it. Once I saw a clear shot, I opened fire. Again, the ship dodged the bullets like nothing.

I was getting frustrated, "Damn it! These things are impossible to hit."

"No kidding, we're having some trouble with our group as well." Fox said.

"True, I've never seen machines that are so synchronized." Krystal responded.

"They must be using some sort of high level senor tech. We'll be lucky if we hit these guys." Slippy said.

I was furious with what Slippy said. If we couldn't touch these guys, then I was sure we wouldn't be able to even scratch Wolf's army. I immediately went to thinking on how we could beat this small group of fighters. It was hard for me because I was trailing the fighters and figuring out a solution at the same time. After a few seconds of thinking I decided to try something that could potentially work.

"I have an idea." I said.

Falco spoke up in a loud voice, "Please, enlighten us with your idea." He said in a sarcastic like tone.

I sighed, "Just watch what I'm going to try."

I saw the other Arwings stop in their tracks. Each pilot was looking directly at me; I was still trailing he group of 5 fighters.

I lined up the sights on one fighter and shot one beam at him; he dodged by performing a barrel roll towards the left. At this, I quickly followed with my sights and lined up as he was in the middle of the barrel roll. I fired several times and landed two hits on him.

"I got him!" I said, "I didn't think it would work."

"Great job Kevin. Everyone, get back to your group of fighters." Fox said as he saw what I did.

I continued after my group of fighters and continued doing what I came up with. I lined up my sights with the one I had already hit and forced him to barrel roll to the left. I followed and destroyed the fighter with ease.

I looked over at the last four and forced each one to barrel roll. Apparently they weren't able to adapt to changing situations; this was good news for the team. Our strategy would continue to work, maybe even for Wolf's army.

I destroyed the remaining three and followed the final fighter. Since he was alone, he didn't stay in his regular formation and tried to escape. I wasn't going to allow this at all. I followed after him and continued doing my strategy. I was surprised to see that it didn't work; it must have only been that way because they were close together.

"Whoa, it's not working anymore." I said.

"What?" Fox said.

"He's dodging everything I fire at him." I replied.

"I'm on my way to help." Falco said.

"I'll help too." Krystal said as well.

Soon the two Arwings joined up with me and we started to fire at the last fighter. We all disregarded the strategy and started to fire at the ship aimlessly. A barrage of plasma energy was continuously fired at the ship, but he kept dodging each shot. Even with three of us firing at him, he still was untouchable.

"This is impossible!" Krystal said.

Falco became annoyed with our failure, "That's it; I'm burning this thing with a smart bomb."

I looked over to my left and saw Falco's Arwing open up on the bottom. Then suddenly, a small light went rushing out of the small compartment that was opened. It traveled at incredible speeds and quickly reached its target.

"Better pull up" Falco said.

Krystal and I both pulled up and followed after Falco. I looked back and saw that the fighter dodged the bomb, but was engulfed by the explosion. Either way, it was gone for good.

"Regroup at Great Fox; we'll follow it into battle." Fox said.

I was not happy with what Fox said, "Damn, that group was enough. I'm starting to think we don't stand a chance against Wolf."

Krystal agreed, "Yes, it looks like he has stellar technology at his disposal. Those ships probably had a fraction of the tech he has."

Slippy agreed as well, "Yeah Fox, we probably won't even damage the armada."

Fox just sighed, "We don't have a choice." He said, "If we don't stop Wolf, then he'll warp to Earth and take for his own."

I lowered my head, "He's right; if Wolf takes Earth, then he'll have access to even more technology. Even though Earth has little tech, he can still use it advance his own."

"And we don't want him getting to a power that he can use to take Lylat." Fox finished.

Once Falco, Krystal, and I reached Slippy and Fox, we all positioned ourselves around Great Fox. Once we were ready, we all pushed thrusters to the max and headed for the other side of Lylat Maximus.

"ROB, prepare to use the code Kevin gave you. You may need to use it when we arrive." Fox said.

"Affirmative" ROB replied.

We were half way around Lylat Maximus when we saw part of the first warship.

"Holy shit" I said quietly, "That thing is huge."

Krystal gasped, "That's just one of them."

Soon, another large warship came into view. Then more and more came into view. Mixed in with the ships were hundreds of small and large fighters patrolling the area around Lylat Maximus.

Out of nowhere, I received a transmission from another unknown source. I assumed it was the same source as last time.

"I'm getting a transmission. Anyone else getting one?" I asked.

"I'm getting one" Fox said.

"Same here" Krystal said.

"Maybe it's Wolf again." Slippy said.

I accepted the transmission and a picture of a grey Wolf appeared.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Star Fox." Wolf said. "I'm glad you decided to attend your own funeral."

"Wolf, stop trying to be scary; the most you're doing is just annoying the hell out of us." Falco said.

"You know, bird, I didn't know that I said you could speak." Wolf replied.

I had a feeling that Falco did not like this at all.

"You son of a bitch; I'm going to massacre you if I find you." Falco said angrily.

Wolf just laughed at what Falco said, "You think you scare me? You can't even reach my flagship without being destroyed."

Krystal jumped in on the conversation, "But that doesn't keep us from trying." She said.

Wolf chuckled, "Go ahead and try. It won't end well for you."

Wolf then reached down to something; couldn't see what it was because the lower half of his body was not visible in the HUD. Since I didn't know what he was getting, I developed a bad feeling about it.

"All troops converge on the unknown ship entering the vicinity. Stand-by for attack." Wolf said. "It's been nice knowing you all."

Wolf then cut the transmission.

"Shit, looks like he has us cornered." Fox said.

I was getting incredibly nervous. All the ships that we saw were now heading straight for us.

"ROB, ESCAPE." Fox said.

"No wait! ROB fire directly at the large group of fighters. Specifically in the middle." I said.

If ROB could fire the main cannons at the middle, it would take out a large number of the small fighters.

"Taking aim" ROB replied. "Charging cannons"

The fighters were getting closer and closer to us by the second. ROB was taking a little too long charging the cannons.

"ROB, hurry up with the cannons." I said.

"Cannons at 80% charge." ROB replied.

Fox spoke up, "When ROB fires the cannons, take off and try to destroy the small cruisers."

After Fox finished, the cannons were ready to fire and destroy the fighters that were approaching us.

"Cannons ready" ROB said.

"FIRE" I yelled.

At the same time as the cannons fired the devastating beam of energy, I took off towards the group of fighters. The beam ripped through nearly half of them and damaged the surrounding fighters. I went straight through and passed the fighters. The rest of the team soon caught up. We all dispersed and went to destroy a cruiser.

"ROB, activate the automated turrets as well. Those should help with the fighters that are attacking Great Fox." Fox said.

"Affirmative" ROB replied, "I have done a scan on the enemy armada. It appears that Wolf and his team is held up on Dreadnaught V class Warship C-117. Its location has been marked on your radars."

"Great job ROB. We'll probably be able to stop this freak once and for all." Fox said.

I replied with seriousness in my voice, "I hope so."

I zoomed passed the cruiser that I was attacking. As I passed, several turrets extended from its hull and opened fire on me. I turned back and opened fire on several turrets. They were all destroyed with ease. I passed the ship again and prepared for another attack run on the hull of the ship. I circled around and fired my single smart bomb at the center of the hull. The last of the turrets were destroyed.

"That's right bitches! You can't touch me!" I yelled as I passed through the remnants of the turrets.

Though I was excited that I was unharmed from the turrets laser fire, I was surprised that I was actually unharmed. I thought for sure that they would be advanced beyond expectations; even with Andross' scientist.

As I passed through the debris of the turrets, I set the backup power to my hyper laser systems. Once I reached a subtle distance from the crippled cruiser, I circled around and opened fire on anything connected to the ship.

As the lasers raced through space and hit the hull of the ship, I was quickly hit by more lasers. At this, I broke off from the attack run and looked at the ship. I saw the same blue lasers bouncing off of the hull.

"Whoa, these things have shields!" I said.

The team's pictures then appeared on my HUD.

"We've noticed that as well." Krystal replied.

Slippy looked down at something, "It looks like they have omega class shielding. It isn't any more advanced than Corneria's shields, but it certainly has more perks to it."

"What do you mean?" Falco asked with a confused look.

"I mean that Corneria's shields only consist of one layer." Slippy replied as he looked back up.

"So you're saying that they have several layers of shields?" Fox asked.

Slippy nodded, "Yes, it makes them appear more powerful than what already exists."

I sighed, "Is there any way of getting past these?" I asked.

Slippy looked back down at whatever he was looking at. I assumed it was some computer. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "I'm not sure." he said.

"ROB, scan one of the small cruisers." I said.

"Affirmative; commencing scan." ROB replied.

Fox looked confused, "Kevin, what are you doing?"

"I have a feeling that this will help." I replied. "I know that a scan is what we need to win this crazy battle."

Falco raised his eyebrow at me, "How?"

I shook my head slowly, "Maybe there is a weakness to their shields. If ROB scans a ship, he may be able to find something out of the ordinary." I replied.

"Great thinking, Kevin!" Krystal said.

"Yeah, I would have never thought of that." Fox added.

Rob was quick with a response, "It appears that each cruiser has a small generator hidden in between the engines. It is unprotected by the current shield in place."

"Awesome, now we can finally win this." I said.

Rob continued what he was saying, "I also took the liberty of scanning the larger war ships. It seems that they do not have a weakness."

I was a bit brought down by this, but I still used the info that ROB provided us. "We aren't worrying about those yet." I said.

"You all heard ROB, hit the engines with all you got." Fox said.

At this, I turned back towards the cruiser and zoomed passed it. Once I reached a good distance, I flew towards the back of the cruiser. I banked towards the ship and opened fired towards the middle of the engines. There was a spectacular explosion followed by the shields of the ship flickering furiously. My plan worked!

I was so happy about the accomplishment, that I didn't notice the several hundred enemy ships fly out of the large warships. I was caught off-guard when Falco spoke.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Wait what happened?" I asked with confusion.

Slippy gasped, "Oh no"

Fox had disbelief on his face, "What? That's not possible."

I looked around and saw numerous amounts of small dots fly out from the larger ships. Wolf had them hiding form us.

"Holy shit... how did…" I was cut off by Wolf. "Surprise" he mused.

I looked over at Great Fox; it had a lasers flying away from it towards the dots that were surrounding it. The turrets on the ship were doing a great job protecting it. That was until I saw an enormous chunk of the fighters fly towards Great Fox.

"Fox, I see a large number of the fighters heading towards Great Fox." Krystal said with despair in her voice.

Fox was quick with a response, "ROB, put your shields to maximum. Use the backup power for extra strength."

"Affirmative" ROB replied.

I turned back towards the small cruiser and opened fire on it. It was destroyed with ease. It only took a few shots to tear up the hull of the ship, causing it to break apart on its own.

"I'm going after Wolf's flagship." I said.

Fox quickly replied, "No Kevin, I want you to start attacking the warships."

I was hell bent on taking out Wolf, so I disobeyed and attempted to change Fox's mind, "Fox, there's tons of these warships. We'll never destroy them all!"

Fox started to yell now, "Kevin, if you go in there you'll end up getting yourself killed!"

I was getting frustrated with him. He was keeping me from stopping the entire invasion.

"Fox, if I don't do this, Wolf will just destroy Earth!" I yelled.

Fox tried to continue talking, but I cut the transmissions with the team. I was only focused on finding Wolf and ultimately killing him.

I neared the warship that labeled C-117. I looked for an opening. I soon found the landing depot and headed towards it. Once I entered the bay, I landed and quickly exited the Arwing.

Once I hit the ground, I activated my helmet and pulled out my pistol that I had brought. It was time to kill this bastard.

_Fox's Point of View_

"Fox, if I don't do this, Wolf will just destroy Earth." Kevin said.

I was starting to worry for him. He was incredibly determined to do this, yet he seemed blinded from the dangers of his choice.

"Kevin, do NOT do this! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" I yelled.

He didn't respond.

"Kevin." I said again.

He still did not respond.

"Damn it, he cut the transmission." I said.

"Go after him Fox!" Krystal responded.

Falco agreed, "Yeah, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Fox, Kevin is struggling to handle his emotions. Wolf being here is making him reckless." Krystal said.

I sighed, "I can't go after him. We need to finish off the rest of the armada and cover him. If this is what he wants, then let him do so and have him find out himself."

"But Fox, Kevin is going to get himself killed." Krystal said, trying to convince me to go after him.

"No, let him do it. He'll be out of there before he gets hurt." I said. "Now, we need to cover him by keeping any ships from landing in the flagship and finishing the rest of the warships."

I pushed the throttle forward and went for a warship. They were enormous; about three times the size of any Cornerian Cruiser. Since ROB had said that they did not have a weakness, I could only cripple them.

"Remember, don't waste your time trying to destroy the ships, just go for the turrets and move on." I said.

I neared the large warship and started to fire upon each turret. In no time, I destroyed several of the mounted turrets. I sustained a few hits, but I continued to attack.

After I finished the turrets on the first ship, I moved to the next and did the same thing. As I started to fire, I was hit several times from the rear. I looked back and saw several fighters following me.

"Damn, I've got enemies on my tail." I said.

"I do too; I can't shake them." Krystal said.

I tried to barrel roll to the left to break free from them, but they wouldn't give. To make things worse, ROB spoke up.

"Warning: shield level at forty percent." He said.

The enemy fighters were tearing up Great Fox at a fast rate.

"Warning, Warning: shield level at twenty percent." He said again.

"Oh shit" I yelled, "ROB, command ESCAPE"

"Acknowledged, warping to Corneria now." He replied.

After a second passed, Great Fox started to gain speed. It only took it a few more seconds to reach light speed. Once it disappeared, ROB gave a status report.

"Shield level at fifteen percent, warping to Corneria. Shall I have the shields and hull repaired?" He asked.

"Yes, have them enhance the shielding and hull." I replied.

I was finally able to break free of the fighter and destroy them. Krystal had the same luck as I did, thankfully.

"Hey, I just finished this warship of its turrets. What now?" Falco asked.

"Move to another warship, there's plenty to go around." I replied.

Wolf suddenly spoke, "What the hell? What are you idiots doing?"

I chuckled, "What does it look like? We're rendering your armada useless."

Wolf growled, "You good for nothing troops better step it up!"

I noticed that the warships that were in the distance started to move into a pattern. The ones that we were attacking stayed where they were.

"Hey, what are those ones doing?" Slippy asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they are going away from us." Krystal added.

"Wait, are they about to jump?" Falco asked.

I gasped, "Oh no"

"What're we gonna do?" Krystal asked.

I quickly replied, "Hit the engines with anything. I'm sure they'll be damaged in some way."

Slippy suddenly spoke, "Hang on Fox; it looks like the shields are gone!"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, sensors aren't detecting anything protecting the hull of the ship." Slippy replied.

I smiled at this and looked over at Wolf's flagship. I knew that this had been the result of Kevin snooping around and finding some type of control center. I was actually glad that I let him go down there now.

"Well then, we have to finish this armada up." I said.

_Kevin's Point of View_

I activated my helmet and pulled out my pistol. The HUD quickly appeared along with the reticle for my aiming. Since no one was in the hangar, I decided to make sure it was synced to my gun. I raised the pistol and pointed it towards a wall. The reticle followed flawlessly. I lowered my gun out of sight; the reticle disappeared along with it. Satisfied with the small test I took, I headed towards a door that turned out to be an elevator.

I entered and noticed that there was a keypad next to the number list. Assuming that Wolf was on the top level, I hit the number 10, the highest floor on this ship. Unfortunately, it required the key code. I cursed under my breath and went over my very few options; give up and attempt to destroy the armada, or find a way to kill Wolf. Given the situation I was in, I decided to find a way to get to Wolf. I hit the number 4; I was hoping that someone on that level would be able to give me the code.

The elevator started to move quickly upwards. In no time at all, I reached the fourth level. As the elevator stopped, I looked down at my blaster and loaded it with a cell. I did a quick analysis of the HUD and braced for what was behind the door.

The doors slid open slowly. As soon as one of the guards was visible, the helmet scanned and told me that he was of great threat. When the doors slid all the way open, the helmet scanned the rest of the people in the hall. Each person was highlighted with the words 'High Level Threat" next to them. Suddenly a message reading 'Engage Immediately' flashed in front of me. Without hesitation, I lifted my pistol and took down the three guards closest to the elevator. They dropped to the floor with force, causing the other guards to turn around. They saw me and immediately raised their weapons.

"Freeze!" one yelled.

"What the hell is that?" another asked.

They must have been scared due to the mask armor concealing my true identity. Because they hesitated, I used it to my advantage. I looked at one intently and then I looked at the other. They both were shaking a little. I for one was not scared at all; I had a shield protecting me from their lasers. At the moment, I thought of my little secret weapon. A while back, Fox had given me a small device to attach to my armor. It was a black box that went on my waist. He told me that if I ever needed to get away from a situation, I should press the button. I figured that this was a good time to use it.

I looked down at my waist and located the small black box. It had a blue button on it.

"I have no idea what this thing does, but I guess it's worth a shot." I thought to myself.

I slowly moved my hand over the button. This caused the guards to raise their weapons more. Once my finger was on the button, I pressed it. After a second of nothing, I realized that my vision started to tunnel in. The hallway became much longer than I had previously seen it. The guards stretched out as well. One of them had fired a laser at me. As if I had the reflexes of a cat, I dodged the laser with incredible speed. I was amazed at how focused I became. I ran towards the guards at incredible speed and passed by them. I stopped and looked back; my vision had gotten used to the effect that the box had put on me so everything seemed normal again.

"What the hell!?" One guard yelled.

Both then opened fire on me. I quickly dodged every shot and ran towards the guard on the left. Once I reached him, I spun and swept his feet from the ground. He was in mid-air for a second, but the device that Fox had given me made it seem like five seconds. I used this to my advantage and used my elbow to hit his stomach area, causing him to fall faster and hit the ground harder. The second I hit the guard, I went over to the other and kicked his stomach, followed by a forceful uppercut to the chin. As he was falling back, I lifted my leg up and kicked him once more with a downward kick.

I deactivated the device. My movement went back to normal. I looked down at the two guards and finished them with bolts to the head.

"That thing is awesome." I said to myself.

I continued through the hall ways. Each door had names written on them. I was looking for a particular name that would catch my attention. Before I turned the first corner, my helmet warned me about potential danger.

"Warning, bioscan shows hostile troops nearby." The text said.

"I swear, this thing is freaking sweet." I thought to myself.

I slowly looked around the corner and found that five guards were looking in my direction with their guns ready. I quickly jerked my head back when one fired at me. I pointed my blaster around the corner and blind fired towards the soldiers. Once they yelled, I ran out into the open and fired at the guards. There was a barrage of laser fire around me. I was hit once. I ran towards the wall while firing at the guards. I jumped and planted my feet on the wall then pushed off with all my strength performing a back flip. While in mid-flip, I fired at the guards who continued to miss me. The small firefight lasted for a few seconds longer after the flip. I had hit all five guards, but killed only four; the last was shot in the hand and leg. I approached the guard.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He asked.

I grabbed the guard and raised him up, "Where can I find the key code for the bridge?" I said with command in my voice.

The ape quickly responded, "At the end of the hall ways are the science quarters. Most of the labs are down there to the left. The scientists there know the code."

I appreciated his cooperation and let the ape live. I grabbed his neck and caused him to blackout. Once he was sent into an unconscious state, I continued to where the ape had directed me. A scientist was bound to know the code.

As I walked through the halls, I heard several faint booms. I knew for a fact that they were the small cruisers being destroyed by the rest of the team. After walking cautiously down the halls for a few minutes, I finally reached the science quarters. Each door had the words 'Laboratory: Authorized Personnel Only'. Disregarding the last part of the name, I kicked the door open and raised my blaster.

"Nobody move!" I yelled.

Surprisingly, there were no guards. I looked at the scientists who were looking at me. Everyone either had their hand raised or were shaking.

"Who in here has the code for the bridge?" I yelled.

One ape raised his hand slowly, "I do"

I walked over to him and pointed the blaster at his head, "What is it?"

He stayed quiet.

"If you think I'm not going to shoot you, then you have another thing coming. I just wasted ten of your guards along the way to this very room." I said.

He still stayed quiet.

"It's your loss if you don't speak in the next ten seconds." I said angrily.

He was still staying quiet.

"Fine, to show an example to the rest of you," I yelled. I shot the ape. He dropped to the floor as everyone gasped.

"Anyone else want to be defiant?" I asked.

An ape spoke up, "The code is 259886."

"Thank you" I said before I left the room.

I stopped myself at the door and looked back, "Do you have control to the shields?" I asked loudly.

An ape close to me nodded, "Command the commanders to shut down the shields NOW!" I demanded.

The ape slowly replied, "But, we have full control."

"Oh good, deactivate every one of them!" I said as I pointed the pistol at his head.

The ape did as I told him and looked back up at me. I had a feeling that he was just going to reactivate them when I left, so I destroyed the computer he was at. I walked around the room and shot every single one of the computers; this ensured that the armada was defenseless.

I walked out of the room and down the hall; I heard shuffling around the first corner. My helmet scanned and alerted me of high threat level hostiles nearby. I assumed it was talking about the troops around the corner.

I reached down to press the button on the small black box. Before I pressed it, I came up with a name for it; The Wave. It seemed perfect since a wave of shadows was left behind me. It really didn't fit for the use of the device, to increase senses tenfold, but it still worked.

I pressed the button and ran out into the hallway. The trooped immediately started to fire at me. I ran past each one firing a single bolt into either their chest or head. After the split second attack, I deactivated the Wave and continued towards the elevator.

I opened the doors and entered '259886' into the keypad. Immediately, the elevator started to move upwards. As the elevator stopped, I reloaded my pistol with another cell and readied myself to activate the Wave.

The doors slid open. I was surprised to see that it was free of people. I raised my pistol and slowly started to walk out. Once I exited the elevator fully, the door quickly slid closed. I jerked my head back when it slammed. My heartbeat started to increase greatly. I slowly walked further into the bridge and quickly jerked my pistol in multiple directions. I was incredibly nervous.

My helmet did a quick scan of my surroundings. It suddenly flashed a message.

"Danger! Priority 1 threat level! Dispose immediately." The message said.

I looked around the empty room quickly. Out of nowhere I heard of high pitched voice start to laugh. It seemed amused at my aimless behavior. I looked around all over the room but found nothing.

"Show yourself Wolf." I said.

The voice started to laugh again.

"You coward; come out and fight like a man!" I yelled.

The voice finally spoke words, "Wolf is not here. As a matter of fact, he left me to kill you."

The voice was very scratchy and nasally, almost like the beings throat was nearly destroyed. I also noticed that it sounded somewhat familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly.

The voice chuckled, "I'm your worst nightmare, Kevin"

I was starting to get incredibly nervous. I ran over to the closest wall and pointed my gun in the direction the voice seemed to be originating from. It seemed to be coming from the front of the room; towards the large glass that separated us from the vacuum of space.

"You coward; you obviously fear me. You'd rather intimidate me instead." I yelled.

The voice was silent.

"I thought so. If you think you're tough, then come out and find out if you're right!" I yelled once more.

The voice sounded deeper, but the same nasal and scratchy sound, "GLADLY"

I saw a green figure emerge from behind a row in the front of the bridge. I instantly realized who it was. It was Leon Powalski.

"I should've known it was you; what with that disgusting ass voice you have." I said.

Leon sneered, "You shut your damn mouth. It won't do you good anyway."

I readied my pistol, "Tell me where Wolf is and I won't blow your head off!" I demanded.

"I have a better idea." Leon said.

Suddenly, he charged at me with a knife in each of his hands. He was yelling as he charged at me. Without hesitation, I sidestepped to avoid his first strike with his knife. I used the opening to kick his abdomen. After that I used the inertia from the kick to spin around and kick him again from the back. This caused him to fall and hit the wall. He immediately got back up and charged once more. This time, I failed to sidestep. He jabbed my stomach and performed an upwards kick to my face. I fell back with tremendous force.

"Argh!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

I stumbled to get back up. As I tried to regain my balance, Leon charged at me once again. He hit me once more with his knives drawn. He had so much force in the hit that I was lifted from my feet. Thankfully, the knives weren't able to pierce the armor. He pulled back his hands back and found that his knives were now compressed to the handle. I was on the ground again. I used his surprise against him. Without him even moving, I swept his feet from under him by spin kicking his legs. When he hit the ground, I lifted him up and threw him to the side.

"You little freak!" He said as he got back up.

He charged at me and tried to sideswipe my face. I lifted my arm and blocked the attack with no difficulty. He immediately swung his other arm at my face. I blocked that as well. He then attempted to side kick my face; I just leaned back and allowed his leg to pass in front of my mask. Once his leg was clear of my moving space, I jabbed his stomach then followed it with a forceful kick to the abdomen. Before he fell back, I swept his feet from under him. He fell with great force.

I walked over to him and kneeled down, "What are you?" He asked.

I was surprised he didn't know it was me.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

He just looked at me.

I deactivated my helmet, "Looks like you're a real big dumbass."

"YOU" Leon sneered, "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

I laughed as I stood back up, "Well, Wolf is just as dumb as you then."

I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at his head, "Now, where is Wolf?" I asked.

Leon coughed, "He used an escape pod with Panther and went to one of the Warships."

"Which one?" I asked as I put the barrel to his head.

He coughed again, "Fuck off!" he sneered.

I smiled, "No thank you." I pulled the trigger and ended the lizard's life.

I reactivated my helmet and walked around the room aimlessly. I reestablished the communications with the team, "Fox are you there?"

"Kevin, where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"I've been helping you guys out. Didn't you notice that the shields dissipated?" I asked.

Fox chuckled, "Yeah that was very helpful, thanks for that."

"No problem." I replied.

Fox went serious again, "Anyway, did you find Wolf? Is he dead?"

I sighed, "No, Wolf isn't here. He escaped to one of the further warships with Panther."

Fox gasped, "Whoa, Leon was there?"

I smiled, "Not anymore he isn't."

Fox just looked at me, "Did you…"

I nodded before he finished.

"Damn Kevin" he said.

"I had no choice; he attacked me when I reached the bridge. Besides, I was going to kill him either way." I said with the smile still on my face.

"Good job, get back to us now. We need held destroying the warships." Fox said.

"On my way." I said before I ended the transmission.

Before I exited the bridge, I walked over to one of the computer holo displays. It had a file on it that read 'ORDER". I tapped it, making large words appear in front of me.

"Oh shit" I said quietly.

I quickly ran out of the bridge and into the elevator. I pressed the button to go to the hangar bay. As soon as the doors slid open, I ran to my Arwing and started up the systems. I also activated the communications with the team as well. As soon as I took off, I ceased radio silence.

"Hey, they're warping now!" I yelled.

"Whoa where the hell did you come from?" Falco asked.

"Don't be a smart ass right now. They're initiating the invasion right now!" I yelled.

Fox spoke, "Are you sure?"

Just then a large number of the warships vanished. Only a quarter of them remained. The rest had made the jump to Earth.

"NO!" I yelled.

The team stood quiet. I kept my eyes in the direction they warped in. I couldn't believe that Wolf slipped right under my nose and left to Earth.

"Everyone, warp to Corneria now; we'll need some help for this." Fox said.

I quickly replied, "No, you guys go. I need to tell them that Wolf is on his way."

I entered the coordinates to Earth. Once the warp drive warmed up, I made the jump to Earth. With the help of the new, state-of-the art engine, I was able to get to Earth much faster than Wolf. As I was in warp, I thought of how powerless Earth would be. I needed to get there quickly.

I exited the warp and was left with a large blue and green planet in front of me. I pushed the thrusters to max and headed for the Washington. I had to be quick. Once I reached the city, I looked down and noticed that the streets were somewhat empty. Some people were still walking around and riving as usual. I quickly spotted the White House and sped towards it. I landed right in front of the building and barged through the doors.

"Where's the President!" I yelled as I deactivated my helmet.

A lady pointed in the direction of the Oval Office, "He's in the Oval Office."

I was annoyed at her response, "Damn it, he doesn't know they're coming."

I ran down the hall and located the doors to the Oval Office. I kicked the doors open and found the President siting at his desk.

" !" I yelled.

He quickly looked up at me and stood up, "Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that Wolf is on his way!" I yelled.

He just looked at me. He reached down to his phone and pressed a red button on it. It put him through to an unknown person. He called him Joseph.

"Joseph, the invasion happened ahead of schedule. Get a message to every broadcasting station around the world and have them play a message saying to get into cover NOW!" the president yelled.

"Yes sir" Joseph replied before he hung up.

Obama looked back up at me, "Where's your team?" he asked.

"During the attack, our ship was damaged. They went to Corneria, the capital planet of Lylat. I don't know why they went there." I quickly said.

Obama had a straight look on his face, "How long until this 'Wolf' arrives?"

I knew he was going to hate my answer, but I had to give it to him straight. I can't make this truth sound less serious than it already is. I tried to find the words to speak but had difficulty. I was getting sick just thinking about what was happening.

I finally found the will to speak. Lowering my head I said, "A few minutes"

_To Be Continued…. Next Book_

_HOLY CRAP! That was the most intense writing I have EVER done. There's so much fighting and choices to make for the story. As you may have noticed, I made Kevin darker in this chapter. That was a hard decision to make, but I went through with it because it added to the seriousness of the chapter (it is the final chapter). _

_Having said all of that, I am making Book 3. But, it is much shorter than the first two. Usually when something takes place on Earth there's A LOT of OC's. I don't want to have to deal with a ton of new characters, so it may be like 8 to 9 chapters, depending on the mood I'm in when I write (may reach 10 or 11 if I'm in a good mood). _

_Other than that, I would like to thank everyone for reading this series. It means a lot to me to hear that you all like the books. Do remember that this is my second fanfic, so I greatly appreciate all the positive reviews and the help some of you have offered me. _

_Until next time…. _


End file.
